


Life Is Messy

by LinkCat



Series: Medical Diaries [2]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: World Tour(2020)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Blind Character, Braille, Cancer, Chemotherapy, Dark Past, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Feisty Children, Helping Friends, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Orphans, Strong Female Characters, Survivors, Wheelchairs, Widowed, white cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: Life for Goldie, Branch, and their family is about to get a whole lot harder. Will they be able to endure the hardships with their heads held high?
Relationships: Biggie & Smidge (Trolls), King Peppy (Trolls)/Original Character(s)
Series: Medical Diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Life Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of Medical Diaries. Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch finds out bad news about his mother, Rose.

Five years went by quickly for the golden colored glitter troll by the name Goldie. As the years went by, more and more trolls called her Mama Goldie, so whenever visitors or new trolls came around, she told them her name was Mama Goldie. She had regained her colors not long after Moon, Luna, and Guy Diamond turned one year old. Branch regained his colors too. The four survivors of Goldie’s second pregnancy were thriving. Amber and Emerald had vision problems as a result from their severe prematurity, which was corrected with glasses. Within the five years, she bore three more boys. All three of them were born as triplets. They were three years old. The first born was his daddy’s mini me. He was named Lapis Lazuli. The second triplet also looked like his daddy and they suspected he was an identical twin to Lapis Lazuli. He was named Turquoise. The third of the triplets was a medium shade of green glitter, with very dark, almost black green hair. He was named Malachite.

To Branch’s family, he was now called a Fertile Brat, but to strangers, he told them he was Papa Branch, since Goldie was now known as Mama Goldie. With thirteen children between them, they were known as the Mama and Papa of the village. A title they didn’t mind one bit. Both of them wanted large families, and were currently trying for a fourth pregnancy. They had also talked about going to the city and talking to Bella, to see if there were anymore children they could take in and give a good home.

There was one obstacle that had stopped them from going. Branch’s mother, Rose, hadn’t been feeling well lately. She was losing weight and had a terrible appetite. After a lot of gentle pressure, Branch and Sky convinced her to endure some testing. They were worried that the cancer that had killed Earth years earlier had come back in another body part.

Mama Goldie and Papa Branch worked together to test their mom. Blood was drawn, radiographs were done, and when they noticed something wasn’t right with Rose’s kidneys, they did an ultrasound.

Rose watched as her family tried hard to figure out what was wrong with her. She looked at Cyprus, who was at her side. He looked as scared as at Branch and Sky did.

Sky spotted a mass on Rose’s right kidney. “There, I see something.”

Branch nodded and got a closer look at it. He had a grim look on his face. “I think we need to get a biopsy of it.” He looked at his mother, hoping she would give him permission to perform the surgery on her. “I might have to remove it.”

Goldie looked worried. She took the probe and checked Rose’s second kidney, to make sure it was OK. For now, it appeared to be tumor free and functional. “I think removing it would be wise. I agree with him. I also recommend going through chemotherapy to kill off any remaining cancer cells. I know this is not news you wanted to hear, but if we don’t take care of this, you’ll die. Kidney cancer is terminal.”

Rose nodded in understanding and pulled Cyprus into a hug. She cried over his shoulder. She was petrified. She didn’t want to die. “I’m so scared.”

“I’ve got you, Rose.” Cyprus held his wife and drooped his ears. He didn’t want to lose his wife. He was glad that she had elected to have the surgery and treatment.

“I’m so sorry mom.” Sky hugged her and ran his hand through her white hair. “I love you so much…”

“We’ll do our best, won’t we Mama?” Branch looked at Goldie, before joining the family hug. He was scared too, but had learned through the years that there wasn’t much that stopped Goldie. She had saved several lives the last six years.

“Absolutely! Let’s get you prepped for the surgery. The sooner you have it, the better.” Goldie set up intravenous fluids. She set it up on Rose, and then left to prep the surgical room.

Rose sniffled and held her boys. She wished she didn’t have a tumor. She hoped that she could live to see her grandchildren grow up. She was in her mid-forties, and wasn’t ready to leave the world yet. She was glad that Branch told her not to eat since the evening before. She could have the surgery right away. They had done that on purpose.

Branch let his family go, and helped set up for the surgery. Sky helped him. Sky wasn’t a doctor, but he was a technician and knew his medicine. He was going to help their mom the best he could.

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” Cyprus whispered to Rose, before Rose was escorted to the surgical room. He whispered a silent prayer. He hoped his wife would survive the surgery.

It took a few hours for the surgery to be complete. When they got to the kidney, it was clear it was failing, so they removed the whole thing. Sky had left to perform tests on the tumor and kidney.

While they waited for Sky to come back, Branch, Cyprus, and Goldie sat at Rose’s bedside while she recovered from the sedation. When she came to, she let out a soft sob. She was in a lot of pain from the surgical site.

Goldie administered medication to ease Rose’s pain. “Let me know when you need more medicine. I’ll try my best to make you as comfortable as possible.”

“Thank you, my sweet daughter.” Rose whispered. She reached her hand over to Cyprus and took it. She held his hand and whispered that she wanted her family.

Sky returned shortly after with a sad look on his face. “I compared cells of the cancer with pictures from one of the books we have in the bunker. It’s malignant and will need chemotherapy just in case it spread.” He gave his mom a gentle hug. He was so worried about her.

“Let’s start it right away. There is a chance it could spread to other organs quickly.” Goldie gave Rose medicine to fight the cancer cells. She explained all the symptoms that Rose might experience. She didn’t sugar coat it either. She didn’t want Rose to be surprised by any unusual or painful symptoms.

Branch settled by Rose’s side and held her free hand. “We’re going to take care of you, mom. I love you so much.” The prognosis was horrible, but he knew Rose was surrounded by the best doctors and medical experts in the area. If she had a fighting chance, they were going to make sure she came out a cancer survivor. It was all they could do for her now.


	2. Rose Makes A Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Sky try their best to make Rose feel better.

That evening, Branch and Sky helped Rose settle in a bed in the bunker. They had decided she would stay with them, until Rose finished chemotherapy. She was going to need extra care while going through cancer treatment. They wanted her to be close, just in case something went wrong. They were very hopeful that they caught the cancer in time, but a shadow of doubt had them worried. Branch talked with Sky and decided that they wanted to grate their mom a last wish. If they couldn’t do it, they would try to find someone who could.

Branch approached her and sat beside her in the bed. “Mom? Sky and I have been doing some talking, and since you’re very sick and might not make it, we want to do something for you. We’d love to put a smile on your face, at least one more time.”

“I want to see my grandchildren grow up.” Rose whispered. She was groggy from the pain medication, but she knew exactly what she wanted. A soft sigh escaped her. “However, I know that is not necessarily possible.” She glanced up at her older twin son. “Branch? I know you and Goldie have talked about going to the city and adopting at the orphanage that Parsley came from. I want you to do it. While you’re there, bring me back at least two children. If they are siblings, don’t separate them. Older children. Perhaps ones that haven’t been adopted because other couples want to adopt a baby or toddler.” She glanced towards Cyprus. If she died, she didn’t want him to be alone. The last thing she wanted for her wonderful husband was to be a lonely widower.

“Of course, mom. I love you…” Branch hugged her gently and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “We’ll get ready tonight, and head out in the morning.” He headed out the door to go talk to Goldie. He told Goldie Rose’s wishes, and then began packing up to go. He knew they needed to bring a lot of supplies. A trip to the city usually took at least a week. Especially when children were involved.

Goldie got on the phone and gave Bella a call. She wanted to warn her that they were on their way to adopt a few kids. She hoped that some paperwork could get started while they were on their way.

At Bella’s home, the young social worker heard the phone ring. The raspberry colored troll had maroon colored hair with a white tip, and baby pink eyes. She hesitated, before answering the phone. “Hello?” Her voice sounded sad. She had been having a very bad day.

“Bella? Are you alright?!” Goldie could hear in her friend’s voice that she had been crying.

“No…” Bella broke down and began to cry. “We now know why Magnus has been sick lately. He has liver cancer. They gave him a week to live. It’s aggressive. I’m so scared...” She dropped the phone and sobbed into her hands. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do. She was pregnant after struggling for years with infertility. She hated that he wasn’t even going to meet his twins. It wasn’t fair.

Goldie frowned when she heard Bella drop the phone. She looked worried. Bella was a sweetheart, and the prognosis for her husband sounded grim. “Bella? Isabella?!” Her heart broke hearing her friend sob on the other side. “Don’t you worry little mama, I’m coming. I’m hanging up right now. We’ll be there in a day or two.” She hung up and rushed to get Branch. “We have to go now. Magnus is dying.” She hurried to help them pack. She didn’t want Bella to be alone any longer than she had to be.

King Peppy, Hickory, Sky, Branch, and Goldie quickly packed up to go. Once they were packed, they took off on Ruffle. King Peppy had decided to go to adopt a child too, which was why he was going. They weren’t even going to wait until morning. They had a grieving mother and a sick father that needed them to get to the city as fast as possible. They were not going to let anything stand in their way.

Back at the city, Bella had taken care of the phone and made dinner. She settled down beside Magnus and began feeding him some applesauce, since it was easier for him to swallow. She had tears in her eyes. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, mommy.” Magnus was a dark maroon glitter troll, with red hair and scarlet red eyes. His belly was swollen from the cancer. It had grown quickly and had him feeling very ill and weak. He ate the applesauce and watched his wife. He reached over and put his hand on her belly. He quietly wondered if a miracle would allow him to meet his babies. It was a long shot, considering he had a week left in life, and Bella wasn’t due for another two months. “I love my beans too…” Tears ran down his cheeks when he felt his babies kick at his hands. “You’re my sweet babies. I want you two to take good care of mama. Daddy isn’t going to be here to help her. She needs you to be strong for her.”

“Magnus…” Bella choked out a sob. “I don’t want to lose you.” She didn’t like how he was talking.

“I don’t want to leave you, my pretty Bella.” Magnus put his hand on Bella’s hand. “I’m going to fight for as long as I can. I have to, for you and the twins.” He was petrified. Bella was his world. He wasn’t sure how well she would do without him. He was so worried about her. He wasn’t ready to leave her widowed, scared, and alone.


	3. Helping Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie assures that Bella and Magnus get help as soon as physically possible.

It took just over a day to get to the city. It was record timing for Ruffle, and the large bird was exhausted as he landed near Magnus and Bella’s home. He laid down and got comfortable for a nap. He didn’t want to fly again until he got some rest.

Goldie hurried off of Ruffle, and then rushed into their home. She didn’t even knock. She came around the corner and frowned when she saw that Magnus was tucked on the couch with a blanket over him. She had seen him about four and a half months earlier, to help the young parents with their fertility issues. When she saw him then, he was thin, trim, and looked great. To think that an aggressive form of cancer was eating away at him was heartbreaking. She walked over to him and pulled her medical supply bag out of her hair. “How are you feeling today, Magnus?” She wasn’t sure what else to say. This wasn’t easy for her. She was very worried about him and Bella.

Magnus was taking a nap when he heard the door open. He opened his eyes and glanced at Goldie. A smile spread on his face. “Wow Goldie, weren’t you on the phone with Bella a couple of days ago? It’s been less than forty eight hours.” He was surprised. A trip like that usually took at least a full two days. “Ruffle is probably exhausted.” He avoided the question about how he was feeling. He wasn’t going to admit to his wife’s friends that he was in pain, felt awful, and was terrified.

“He is, but he’ll get spoiled for letting me push him later.” Hickory looked around for Bella. Bella was friends with Goldie, however, Faith had a special connection with Bella. They were best friends. He had grown fond of her the last six years. He was very worried about her. He found her in the bedroom, curled up in bed. He looked worried. She didn’t react to him coming in. She appeared to already be slipping into depression. It wasn’t good for her or her twins. “Bella?”

Bella had heard them come in, but she knew they were coming, so she not only left the door unlocked for them, but had not bothered getting up when she heard them come in. She got up and hurried past Hickory. She got to the toilet and began getting sick. She was depressed, but part of her problem that morning was an upset stomach. Stress and pregnancy were proving to be a hard combo for her.

Branch looked between Bella and Magnus, before helping Goldie set up fluids for Magnus. He appeared dehydrated. “Goldie and I have medicine. One of Sky’s creations. It won’t kill the cancer, but it should slow it down and give you some more time. Would you like to try it?”

King Peppy and Sky came in as well. They began making lunch without a word. They decided to make something light, since it appeared that Bella felt unwell and Magnus probably felt unwell too.

“Yeah, I can try it.” Magnus nodded and winced when Goldie set him up on fluids. He cringed when she put medicine into the bag. “It burns…” He groaned and looked at his friends. “How much more time will it give me?”

“I’m hoping another month or two, but this medicine is still being tested and your cancer sounds like it’s advanced and aggressive. It will likely give you another week or two if we are more realistic.” Goldie didn’t like sugar coating. She wished she could give Magnus more time, so he could hold his babies, but reality was, he was likely not going to hold his babies at all. She had talked to Branch about getting him back quickly, so they could use the ultrasound on Bella and give Magnus a chance to see his twins before he died, without having to pay for an expensive procedure. The hospital charged a lot for new parents to see their babies. That knowledge angered Branch and Sky, since they had patented the machine in the first place.

“Thank you for trying, Mama Goldie.” Magnus looked towards the bathroom. He was so worried about his wife. She wasn’t taking his diagnosis well at all, not that he blamed her. “Are you OK, Bella?” He got up and walked over to the bathroom. He felt weak and ill, but he was more worried about his wife.

Bella cleaned her face and flushed the toilet. She washed her hands and faked a smile. “I’m alright daddy. Breakfast just didn’t agree with me. I feel a little better now. Sorry that I laid down.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Magnus smiled softly. He gave her a gentle hug, before leading her over to the couch. He settled her down and then sat by her. He put his hand on her belly. That was really all he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He wanted to feel his babies move around and kick while cuddling with his wife.

Hickory got to work on cleaning up their home, so they didn’t have to worry about it. He also began packing up a suitcase. He knew they had plans of moving the couple to the country. He wasn’t waiting for confirmation. He planned to insist if Bella and Magnus began to resist the idea.

Branch watched them and then sat in a chair next to the couch. “Mama Goldie and I want to get you back to King Peppy’s village. We can continue the treatment there and give you a chance to see the twins with the organ scanner. I’d like it if we could leave tonight, after we run a very important errand at the orphanage.” He wasn’t ready or willing to tell them about his mom’s diagnosis. They didn’t need that stress on top of their own stress.

Bella looked up at Branch and cracked a smile. A little light came back into her eyes. “You’re here to adopt, aren’t you? I remember you talking about it a few weeks ago…”

Magnus smirked and looked at Bella. “I told you they would cave in.” He knew Goldie and Branch loved children.

“We want to go, after lunch is made and eaten. Do you think we could adopt a few kids? Branch’s mom would like to adopt a couple of older kids if possible.” Goldie looked at Branch. She knew he had his heart set on helping his mom. She didn’t blame him one bit. She refrained from telling Bella why, for the same reason Branch had.

“I can call and pull a few strings, but I think they’ll accept, since you’ve taken in and cared for three orphans.” Bella nodded and got up. She left to make a phone call. She was more than happy to help and this was going to be a welcomed distraction. She loved all the kids in the orphanage and always hoped that they would all one day find new homes.

Magnus watched Bella head for the phone. He smiled and looked at Goldie. “That’s the most perked up I’ve seen her all week. Thank you so much.”

Goldie gave Magnus a gentle hug. She didn’t want to squeeze too hard, since his belly was likely very painful. “You’re so welcome Magnus. I did it, because it’s the right thing to do. Those kids need to find great homes.” She held him for a while. She could feel that his body was weaker than it was just months before. She really hoped they could get him back in time to see his twins. He was her friend too, and she didn’t like that he was dying. She wished there was more that she could do.


	4. Lucky Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many young lives are about to change forever.

After everyone ate lunch, Branch, Sky, Hickory, and King Peppy left Goldie with Bella and Magnus, so they could go to the orphanage to adopt some kids. Goldie had confidence in Branch that he would pick out a couple of keepers. As the young men approached the orphanage, they were quickly approached by an eight year old dwarf sized girl.

Pearl was a salmon colored dwarf trolling, with red hair, a pink eye and a purple eye, and was missing her right arm. She looked up at the group and smiled at them. “Hi! My name is Pearl!” She gave them a cute look. She was hoping one of them would adopt her. She had been there for a couple of years, and always approached everyone with a hopeful look on her face.

“You’re adorable. Are you looking for a home?” Hickory knelt down and offered a hug. He knew exactly who would love to take Pearl in. Smidge was always trying to steal Obsidian. He had a feeling she would happily take Pearl as her daughter.

Pearl nodded and clung to Hickory. She didn’t let go and smiled when he picked her up. “I’m a good girl and my missing arm doesn’t slow me down. I try very hard.” She frowned and closed her eyes. She had been picked up before, without being adopted. She was worried he would turn her down, after looking at the other kids.

King Peppy smiled at the young girl, and then headed inside. He looked around and noticed there were a lot of kids that needed homes in the lunch hall. It appeared to be around thirty kids. He approached the office and looked at the owner as he came in. “I’m here to take these kids off your hands. I’ve got a lot of families at my village who would love to take in needy kids.”

Branch, Sky, and Hickory looked among each other and smirked. They didn’t know that this was Peppy’s plan, but they approved. These kids needed homes, and there were a lot of open arms back at the village.

The owner fused his brows. “You can’t do that. We have rules that must be followed. First of all, no more than three children per family. You must also be married and have a decent income. You must not have a criminal record either.”

“I don’t think you understand.” King Peppy pulled out some paperwork and gave it to the owner to read. He smirked when the color drained from the older troll's face.

“I beg your pardon, sire. I didn’t realize I was talking to a king.” The owner got up quickly and bowed his head. “Follow me, sire. We’ll get the children ready and send them on their way, right away.” He led them towards the lunch hall.

Pearl started squealing and squirming. “I got adopted!” She hugged into Hickory and let out happy tears. She was so glad she finally got chosen.

Peppy followed the owner into the lunch hall. He smiled as he passed the children. He waved to them and winked at a few of them.

“Can I have your attention please?” The owner faced the children and smiled at them. “King Peppy, of the western village has come to adopt all of you, for the families in his village. As soon as you’re done eating lunch, please go to your rooms and pack your things. I wish you all well.” He left to make sure that all the babies and toddlers got packed up.

King Peppy, Branch, Sky, and Hickory followed the owner to help him.

It took about an hour to get everyone packed and ready. They were about to go, when the owner noticed one of the teenagers was missing. He knew where to find him. He went up to the roof and poked his head out the window. “Shamrock! You’re being adopted! Get your butt down here! Bring your book with you!”

“You’re not adopting me out without Clover!” Shamrock was a fourteen year old green troll, with green and light green two toned hair and light blue eyes. He came rushing inside and looked around for his sister. He was going to demand to these supposed adopters that his sister was to go with him. They had been there for eight years, and every family that came through that wanted him, didn’t want Clover because she was disabled. He was used to telling families off for excluding her in the adoption. It wasn’t her fault that she had scars and a missing arm due to the accident that killed their parents. He was very protective of her. He had rather dealt with the orphanage, then leave her behind.

“She’s getting adopted too, Shamrock. Relax…” The owner led Shamrock to his room. “Pack, quickly now. Don’t keep them waiting.”

Shamrock looked downstairs and saw that Clover was being hugged by Sky. He thought perhaps he was dreaming. He shook it off, and began getting ready. He hurried downstairs and joined Clover’s side. “My name is Shamrock. I’m Clover’s big brother. You’re not adopting her without me.”

“I wouldn’t separate siblings.” Sky reassured him. “Let’s get going. We have a stop to make, and then we have a long walk home.”

Clover turned to Shamrock and gave him an one armed hug. The twelve year old darker green trolling had dark green and green two toned hair and light green and dark green heterochromia eyes. “We’re getting adopted! Finally!” She mostly remembered always being at the orphanage. She was so glad that a family finally took them in.

“Yeah, finally…” Shamrock held his sister and smiled at the young males. “Thank you so much.” 

King Peppy, Sky, Branch, and Hickory introduced themselves as they headed for Bella’s home. Once there, Branch and Hickory rejoined Goldie, Bella, and Magnus. King Peppy and Sky began leading the trollings home. It was going to take about a week or so to get them there, but King Peppy planned to make it fun for them all.

Hickory had the youngest baby, Willow, tucked in his hair. The two month old needed formula, and he felt that she would benefit from getting home as soon as possible. He planned to adopt the white glitter trolling. She had white hair. She appeared to be completely blind and was albino. Something wasn’t right with her eyes, but he was going to love her regardless.

Once the children were out of sight, Branch and Hickory helped Goldie, Bella, and Magnus onto Ruffle. They planned to fly straight home, so Magnus could see his babies as soon as possible.

Bella looked nervous. She looked back at the home she had known for years and whispered goodbye. She was going to miss her home while she was gone, but Magnus needed her now more than ever. She knew her home would be there when she went back.


	5. Must Make It Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hickory tries hard to beat Magnus’ biological clock.

A few days later, Hickory was up in the morning. They had camped out for the night, so that they could get some sleep. It was taking much longer than expected to get back to the village. Between Willow needing feeding every couple of hours, Goldie and Bella feeling queasy, and Magnus also throwing up regularly, they were making several trips to the ground to take care of the four of them. He settled down by Ruffle and set up a bottle to feed Willow. Once it was made, he pulled her out and began to feed her next to Branch.

Branch was already awake and was making breakfast. He had a worried look on his face. He wasn’t worried about Goldie. He had a feeling he knew why she was suddenly so sick. Magnus was the one who had him very worried. He had helped the young father the night before, and noticed he was fading. He was so worried that they wouldn’t make it back in time for Magnus to see his twins on the ultrasound machine. The medicine they tried didn’t appear to work for Magnus. He had a bad feeling he was septic. If that was the case, Magnus had a few days at the most and was likely going to go into a coma soon.

“You have a lot on your mind.” Hickory watched Branch’s expression. It was concentrated and full of frustration. “We need to get home, don’t we?”

“Yeah…” Branch looked at him and frowned. “Do you think you can get us there by tonight?”

“If you can feed Willow while I fly Ruffle, I’ll get us home by tonight.” Hickory nodded and glanced towards the tent that Goldie, Bella, and Magnus were in. “We’d have to tolerate a few sour stomachs.”

“I’ll give them some medicine and hope for the best.” Branch finished breakfast and gave Hickory a bowl of hot oatmeal. He got up and went to wake up his wife and friends. He hoped that the oatmeal would hold them until they got home. He was also hoping they could hold it down.

After everyone but Magnus ate, they got on Ruffle and took off again.

Magnus no longer had an appetite and was very weak. He leaned on Branch’s back and groaned. “I’m not going to make it…” He whispered. He knew they were trying to get him to the village alive.

Bella drooped her ears and began to sing to her husband. She held him from behind and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She knew he was miserable. She wished that he wasn’t in so much misery.

Hickory had overheard Magnus, and began pushing Ruffle. He wanted to get home as fast as possible.

It was late afternoon when they got home. As soon as they landed, Branch got off and gently took Magnus into his arms. “Hold on buddy. We made it…” He rushed towards the medical pod to get him out of the heat and to get him as comfortable as possible. He could feel the fever radiating off of him. Once in the medical pod, he settled Magnus into a bed and gave him medicine to help with pain and fever.

Goldie wasn’t far behind him. She rushed to get the ultrasound machine. She came back and plugged it in.

“You’re back from the orphanage already?!” Mercy looked between them. She had seen a note that they left to go early. It had confused her. Sky didn’t even kiss her goodbye. She saw Magnus and gasped when she realized that it was the same Magnus that she knew from the city, but he looked terrible. “What’s going on?! I want an explanation, now!”

“No time to explain at the moment Mercy.” Hickory came in and gave Willow to Mercy.” Can you feed her? Ruffle is overheated!” He grabbed some towels and soaked them in cold water. He hurried out to cool down his poor wingdingle.

Bella came in next and looked at Mercy with tears in her eyes. She walked past her, and laid down beside her husband. She draped his hand over her belly while Branch and Goldie set up to give her an ultrasound. “We made it, daddy.”

Magnus glanced at Mercy, before looking at his wife. “Yeah…” He whispered. His fingers twitched when he felt a kick. He swallowed hard and teared up. He was so scared and so weak. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep his eyes open.

Mercy hurried out the door to go get Hope, Faith, and Ginger. She had the baby tucked to her chest. She planned to feed her after she got her family. She didn’t like how upset Bella looked.

Goldie pulled Bella’s dress up, and put some gel on her belly. She took the probe and gently pressed onto her belly. She quickly found one of the twins. She pointed to the screen. “Here is one of them, Magnus.”

Bella watched Magnus. She was more concerned that he saw the twins, then to see them at that moment. She knew she had a lot of time to see them later.

Magnus looked at the screen and watched as their baby moved and stretched on the screen. He saw for a moment, another arm appear on the screen. A weak smile spread on his face. The babies appeared active and strong.

Goldie moved the probe to check the baby’s sex. “That one is a baby girl.” She moved the probe to the next twin. She noticed right away that it was a boy. “This one is a baby boy.”

“They’re both healthy.” Branch reassured them. He was glad to see the twins moving around and squirming. He hoped that Bella made it to term. She was so stressed.

Bella stifled a sob. “You said you hoped we got one of each…”

“A dream come true…” Magnus watched his son move on the screen. “Can I name them?” He looked at Bella. He would respect her wishes if she didn’t want to, but he was hopeful.

“Absolutely…” Bella nodded and rubbed his hand gently. She was happy to give them whatever name he wanted to give them.

“Humble for the boy, because I hope that they are humble and sweet, like their mother. Joy for the girl, because they have brought a lot of joy in my life, during my twilight hours…” Magnus kept an eye on the screen as Goldie went between the twins. He wished he could watch them forever. He thought they were beautiful.

“They’re perfect names.” Bella reached over and gave Magnus a gentle kiss. She squeezed his hand and sniffled as she watched him. “I love you…”

Magnus kissed her back. “I love you too, Bella.” He whispered. He looked at Hickory when he came in to join them. “Hickory? Take care of Bella for me…” He went back to watching the screen again. For the next hour, that is the only thing he did. Fatigue soon started to consume him. He was incredibly ill and so weak. He faded into unconsciousness.

During that hour, Goldie and Branch explained to Mercy, Faith, Hope, and Ginger what was going on, and why they had left in a hurry. Of course Goldie’s family was angry, but understood at the same time. They were all very protective of Bella, and Magnus had given her a lot of joy the last seven years. It was heartbreaking to know that Magnus wouldn’t get to hold his twins.

“Let’s get him in the bunker and get him comfortable.” Branch gave Magnus something for pain, and then picked him up and headed for the bunker. He had a feeling Magnus wasn’t going to wake up again. He was glad they got back in time to give him this chance.

Bella got up and followed Branch out the door. She looked at Faith when she took her hand. She whispered that she was so scared.

“I’m here for you, Bella. We’ll help you through this hard time.” Faith looked down at Bella. Bella was smaller than normal, but wasn’t a dwarf. There was no way she was going to let her pregnant friend be alone. She felt it was only right to help her not only through the death of her husband, but the birth of her twins, and beyond. It was the least that she could do, after everything she had done for her family and the little orphans at the orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Bella sang. I do not own the song! All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frumOzAKCuk


	6. A Hard Lesson About Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie explains to her children about the process of dying, and death.

For the next five days, Magnus remained mostly unconscious. He did wake a few times to tell Bella that he loved her, and to drink a small amount of water. It hadn’t lasted long though, and he no longer showed signs of regaining consciousness. His breathing was shallow, and rattled with each breath. His body was failing him. Goldie told Bella that he would likely die sometime during the day. She made sure that the young couple were never alone.

Eleven year old Parsley had been in and out of Magnus and Bella’s bedroom. The young boy knew Bella all too well. He has spent his last few days in the city, living with them, while he waited for Faith and Hickory to come adopt him and got to spend time with her whenever Faith and Hickory took trips to the city. He mostly came in there to give Bella a hug, and to offer some comfort to Magnus the best he knew how. He came in once again, with a flower in his hand. He gave it to Bella and then hugged her. Faith had told him that Magnus was going to die soon. He wanted to comfort Bella and let her know that she had his support.

Bella held Parsley and sniffled. She loved Parsley and took comfort in his cuddles. She thought he was growing into a very sweet young man. “I love you, Parsley.” Tears ran down her cheeks. She had been doing a lot of crying. It was hard to watch Magnus, but she refused to leave his side for more than a minute or two to go to the bathroom, or to take a quick shower.

“I love you too, auntie Bella.” Parsley took a tissue and dried Bella’s face. He didn’t like that she was so sad.

Basil came scampering in. He could hear Parsley, and was wondering what he was doing in Magnus and Bella’s bedroom. He kept being told he couldn’t go in there without asking first, but he did it anyway. He was a tenacious boy. He crawled up onto the bed and hugged Magnus. He frowned when Magnus let out a whimper. “What’s wrong Magnus?”

Bella got up and pulled Basil away from Magnus. “Be careful. He’s in a lot of pain.” She held the six year old boy closely to her chest and sat down with him. She knew he hadn’t meant to cause Magnus any pain.

“Basil, you’re not supposed to be in here. I told you not to come in without asking.” Goldie had been giving Magnus a bed bath when Basil came in. Bella had moved faster then she had. She didn’t want to jar Magnus and cause him extra pain.

Parsley looked at Magnus and frowned. He didn’t like that he whimpered.

“Why is he in a lot of pain?” Basil hugged into Bella. He didn’t understand. He hadn’t experienced dying and death like this before. He was confused as to why they were not letting him near Magnus anymore.

The commotion had several of Goldie’s children at the bedroom door. They came in when they saw that Basil was in there.

Goldie frowned when she saw the children come in. She settled Magnus into a comfortable position and gave him a dose of Morphine, to help ease his breathing and pain. “Please be gentle when you touch Magnus, kids. Don’t be afraid, little ones. It’s going to be OK.” She helped a few of the children onto the bed and settled the others on the chairs nearby. “With life, there is death. Sometimes we are born to die, like your sister, Jade. We call those who die young, borrowed angels. Sometimes, we are born to live a little while, and bless the lives of our mothers and fathers. Sometimes we live into adulthood, then die due to unseen circumstances. Sometimes we grow old and die because our bodies can no longer endure the hardships of life. Magnus is dying little ones. He can’t wake up anymore. He’s not going to be with us much longer. He has cancer, which is a painful illness that eats the body away. He’s in a lot of pain, which is why we have to be gentle with him.”

“Where is he going to go?” Citrine had a worried look in his light blue eyes as he hugged into Goldie. The little one was a mama’s boy, and wanted to be held by his mama. He didn’t completely understand.

“He’s going to heaven.” Parsley looked down and teared up. “Like my mommy and little sisters.”

“Auntie Faith isn’t in heaven!” Basil protested as he glared towards his older brother. He certainly didn’t fully understand what was going on either.

“Is it OK to kiss him goodbye?” Amber looked worried. The five year old was a sweetheart and a total lovebug. She wanted to give Magnus snuggles and kisses, before he left to go to heaven.

“Yes, Amber. You can give him kisses, but you have to be gentle.” Goldie settled Citrine next to Amber, and then gave Magnus a kiss on the cheek. “Like that, OK sweetheart?”

Magnus managed a weak smile, but was still out like a light. It only lasted a second, before fading during his next rattly breath.

Bella watched on as each of Goldie’s children took turns giving Magnus kisses goodbye. She couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle when Guy Diamond kissed him twice. She thought he was so sweet. She let Basil go, so he could join them. When they were done, she also gave her husband a kiss. She took his hand and sniffled. “We love you, daddy. It’s going to be OK.” She settled down beside him and put his hand on her belly, now that his bath was over. She wanted him to feel the babies move.

Goldie waited for Bella to settle, before escorting the children out of the room. “Alright, Bella wants a nap sweethearts. Go play and be good for Mama.” She closed the door and locked it, when they all left. She chuckled softly when she heard Basil pounding on the door and demanding he be let back in. She sat down by Magnus and ran a cool wet cloth over his forehead. She noticed that his breathing was getting further and further apart. She looked at Bella and frowned. “It’s time to say goodbye, Bella.”

Bella got up and smothered Magnus in kisses. “I’ll see you when my time comes, my love. I’m so sorry your life was cut so short.” The thirty year old mother snuggled into Magnus and held him as he took his last breath. When the life faded from Magnus, she faded gray and sobbed inconsolably. “He was only twenty eight years old. It’s not fair. He didn’t even get to hold our twins. He was an orphan, just like you and I. How can life be so cruel?!”

“I’m so sorry, Bella.” Goldie gave Bella a gentle hug and cried with her. She also faded gray. Bella was right. This wasn’t fair at all.

A few hours later, everyone gathered to say goodbye to the young father. He was going to be missed by his wife and friends. A sense of gloominess fell upon them. It wasn’t easy to watch a life fade into death. Especially when they were so young. They hoped that Magnus would find peace in death. He deserved to no longer live in pain.


	7. A Need For Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short time to grieve, Bella is ready to go back to normalcy, but her friends aren’t ready to let her go.

For the next five days, Bella was comforted and given all the support that everyone could give. Despite the stress she endured, she remained strong enough to take care of herself and eat the best she could. She had decided before Magnus even died that she was going to fight the sadness she felt and endure life for their twins. She knew she had to if they were to survive. As morning came, she began to pack up to leave. She wanted to go home and get ready for the arrival of her twins. She was also worried about the orphanage. This had been the longest she had ever been away from work. She wanted to get back to some resemblance of normalcy.

Faith noticed right away that Bella was on the move. The heavily pregnant mama was due at any time to have her second biological child. She got up and walked over to Bella’s room. “What are you doing with those clothes?” She gave her a worried look. She had a feeling that Bella was going to try to go home. Although she had had a little time to grieve, it was too soon and she was four and a half months pregnant. She was horribly worried about her and the twins. As far as she was concerned, Bella needed to be on bedrest, to ensure her twins made it as close to term as possible. She didn’t need to lose them after losing Magnus.

“I’m getting ready to go home.” Bella glanced up at Faith for a moment, before continuing to pack. “It’s been very nice of you and your family to help me during this hard time. I want to go home and take care of my twins and the orphans.”

“What if you have complications? I really don’t want you alone right now, Bella. You could have problems that we will be too far away to save you from. The orphans are going to be just fine anyway. Hickory told me that they are coming here. They should arrive at any time.” Faith walked over and pulled the suitcase away from Bella. She didn’t want her to go at all.

“Why? Because I’m short?! That’s what the hospital is for!” Bella protested. She grabbed the suitcase and tried to take it away from Faith. She flushed red with anger when Faith didn’t let go. “I want to go home! I have to go back to normal!”

“I can’t let you go home! Not yet!” Faith scooped the clothes out of the suitcase and smirked when they fell on the floor. “Oops, got to do laundry now. This floor isn’t the cleanest. Not with unborn babies on the way.” She started kicking them towards the laundry room, since bending over was darn near impossible this far into her pregnancy.

Bella put the suitcase on the bed and pointed her finger at Faith. “You did that on purpose!” She tried to pick up the clothes, but wasn’t able to bend over to get them. She glared at Faith as she tried to use her feet to pick up her clothes.

Hickory came over to investigate. “What’s going on in here?” He picked up the clothes and put them on the bed.

“Bella thinks it’s a great idea to leave.” Faith crossed her arms and glared at her best friend.

“She dumped my clothes on the floor!” Bella put her clothes in the suitcase again. She glared at Hickory. “Tame your wife!”

Hickory looked between them and smiled softly. Both were strong willed females. It was amusing to see them butt heads. “I can’t let you leave Bella. I promised Magnus that I would take care of you, once he was gone. I can’t do that when you’re two days' flight away.” He glanced at Faith. “And I haven’t been able to tame that beast. I wouldn’t want to anyway. She’s too much fun to tame.”

Faith snorted a giggle and smirked when Bella glared at her. “We’re just trying to protect you.”

“Because I’m small! Just because I’m short, doesn’t mean I’m incapable!” Bella snapped angrily. “Let me go home!” She appreciated their help, but didn’t like that they were holding her against her will. She walked past them and hurried out the door.

“I’m afraid we can’t let you do that Bella. Not until we are absolutely sure you’re ready to be alone again. You’re not ready yet.” Hickory looked concerned as he followed her out the door. 

Faith wasn’t far behind them. She stopped in front of Bella. “Think about your twins, Bella. Humble and Joy need you to stay safe. If you try to go home, alone, a predator could pick you off, and all three of you would die.”

“Then give me a ride home!” Bella headed towards Ruffle. She was determined to go home, even if she had to birdnap Ruffle. She got on the large bird and patted Ruffle gently. “Take me home, my friend.” She glared at Hickory when he didn’t get on. “I’m going, whether you go or not.”

Ruffle fluffed his feathers and squawked. He didn’t fly for anyone but Hickory. He flapped his wings and scratched his feet against the ground. He bucked Bella off and watched as she went tumbling towards the ground.

Bella squealed in fear as she went tumbling off Ruffle. She closed her eyes and screeched when she landed hard into Hickory’s arms.

Hickory fell back as Bella crashed into his arms. He held her and frowned. “Are you alright?!” He sat up and looked her over. She had scared him.

“That was very stupid Bella!” Faith checked Bella over too. “I’m getting Mercy.” She hurried back inside to get her sister, so she could check her over.

“I’m fine…” Bella mumbled as she snuggled into Hickory. Her face scrunched up, before she began to cry. “I want my normal back…”

“I know you do, little mama. I’m so worried about you. I wish I could take back time, so you have Magnus again.” Hickory held her to his chest. He was glad she was uninjured. He hoped that the babies were OK, too. He looked up at Ruffle and shook his finger. “You know better, Ruffle! Be gentle!”

Ruffle side eyed him, before moving away with a cluck. He felt no remorse.

Bella sniffled and shifted so she was cuddled into Hickory. She cried over his shoulder. She didn’t like not having control of the situation. “I’m worried about the orphans.”

“They should be here any day now. They’re going to be just fine.” Hickory reassured the worried mama. He looked up when Mercy came running over. “She tried to leave on Ruffle. He bucked her off. I caught her, but it was still a scary fall.”

Mercy checked Bella over. She didn’t see any injuries. “You need to rest Bella. Especially after a fall like that. I think bedrest will be best for now.” She helped Bella to her feet and brushed her off. She then gave her a hug.

Faith joined them and hugged her too. “Mercy is right. You should be resting. You would lose the twins if they are born this early.”

Bella snuggled into her friends and sniffled. “I’m sorry…”

Hickory got up and rubbed Bella’s back gently. “You have nothing to be sorry about. We love you and care deeply for you. We don’t want anything bad to happen to you and the twins.”

Mercy broke the hug and began leading Bella towards the bunker. She had a firm hold of Bella’s hand. She didn’t want her to suddenly bolt. She was a stubborn girl, and had her mind set when she wanted something.

Faith and Hickory followed them back inside.

Bella went to the couch and curled up. She looked away from Goldie when she came over to investigate. “I’m alright…”

“I heard you fell.” Goldie checked her over. She was worried about her.

“I caught her.” Hickory rubbed his buttocks. “Damn near broke my tailbone.” He complained as he shot a glance at Bella. He ignored the intense glare from Mercy. He knew she hated when anyone cursed.

“Do I need to kiss it better?” Faith raised a brow. She rested her hand on her belly. Her daughter was squirming and kicking.

Bella glared at Faith. “I don’t want to watch that.” She curled up so she was facing away from them. She sulked, knowing they were right. She couldn’t leave. She sure wished she could though. She still wanted normalcy, and she wasn’t getting it there. She wanted her old life back.


	8. A Journey Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Peppy and Sky finally arrive with the orphans.

Later that afternoon, there was a commotion at the entrance of the bunker. Sky had just come in and was looking for his wife. He found her and smothered her with kisses. He hadn’t seen her in over two weeks. He really missed her. “I’m sorry it took so long. Long story short, there were a lot of delays. If I could have called you, I would have.”

Mercy glared at her mate and crossed her arms. She returned some of the kisses, but she didn’t look amused. “You scared me! That trip doesn’t normally take so long. I want an explanation, now!”

Bella jumped to her feet as fast as she could and hurried over to the kids. She began hugging them and telling them how much she missed them. She brushed off questions as to why she was gray. She wasn’t ready to explain to them why she was so sad.

King Peppy had followed Sky and sighed when he saw him fuss over his wife. Of course it didn’t surprise him that that was Sky’s first priority. “Mercy? I know you’re eager to know what happened, but I need you, Goldie, and Branch to give the children check-ups. It’s been a long journey. Some of them have bumps and bruises, one of them managed to break his leg, and I think one of the teenagers might be pregnant.” He shot a glare towards one of the older kids. She had been quiet and secretive. She also wore baggy clothing and acted jumpy. He wasn’t sure what the deal was, but he knew Mercy would get to the bottom of it. She was an inquisitive and tenacious troll.

A seventeen year old baby blue troll with medium blue hair glanced up when she heard pregnant. Her name was Juniper. She had a worried expression on her face as she watched King Peppy talk to Mercy. Her light blue and dark blue eyes were full of uncertainty. She was indeed pregnant. The father was back at the city, but when they had to go, she had to leave him behind. She was worried that she would be in trouble, so she didn’t say anything. She had a feeling her boyfriend was likely worried sick.

Mercy watched King Peppy’s gaze. She noticed Juniper was nervous. She walked over to her and looked her over. “My name is Doctor Mercy. I’ve got to help check all of you kids over. What is your name?” She could tell the kid was close to adult age. “How old are you kid?” She eyed her belly. She didn’t have to touch her belly to see that she was indeed pregnant. She wondered why she was hiding it. She hoped she wasn’t too young.

“My name is Juniper. I’m seventeen. I’ll be eighteen in a few weeks. Is it OK if I make a phone call? I was supposed to move out when I turned eighteen. I’ve got a boyfriend back home…” Juniper glanced around. She was very nervous.

“You couldn’t wait to have a baby, could you Juniper?” Mercy sighed heavily. “Let me show you to the phone.” She led her towards a phone and patted the recliner next to it. “Rest your feet.”

Juniper winced when she realized Mercy could tell she was pregnant. “It was an accident. I’m very sorry. How long am I grounded?” She glanced at King Peppy. She could see that he was glaring. She sat down on the recliner and waited to call, until she got an answer to her question.

King Peppy sighed and shook his head. Juniper admitted it within minutes of meeting Mercy. Of course the young mother waited to be around another lady. He was both understanding and annoyed. He had tried asking her if she was pregnant, but she had avoided the question.

“We’ll discuss your punishment later, young lady. Call your boyfriend. I’m sure he’s worried sick.” Mercy already planned to take the teenager in, for as long as she needed help. She turned to the other children and continued checking them over. She frowned when she found a huge healing scratch on a little boy’s back. “What happened?!”

The little one rubbed his face of tears. “A big tokami attacked me. Big brother Sky saved me.” Sassafras was a six year old emerald green trolling with blue green hair and one hazel colored eye. The other eye had been surgically removed months earlier.

“We encountered a hunting Tokami. We ended up having to kill her to save the trollings.” Sky sighed heavily. “She had two little kittens. That was part of what delayed us. They’re only six weeks old. They were feral the first day and crumpy. After we tamed them, they wanted to play, instead of follow. I named them Sugar and Coffee. A girl and a boy.”

“I adopted this little one. Thank goodness Sky saved him.” King Peppy picked Sassafras up and held him. “Let’s go meet your mama and little sister.” He carried him towards the royal flower pod. He had a feeling Poppy would be very excited that she got a big brother. He was sure Lily would have no problem adopting Sassafras too.

Mercy watched him go, and then walked over to where Goldie was checking a little boy over. “He looks like…”

“Silver…” Goldie frowned and looked up at her sister. She had a feeling the nurse that was in the nursery the day her and Hope were raped, had also been raped and impregnated. She looked at the little one. “How old are you, Platinum?”

“I’m this many…” Platinum showed them five fingers. He startled when Goldie pulled him into a hug. He began to shake with nerves. 

Goldie could feel him shaking in her arms. “Where is your mama, baby cakes?”

“He’s scared.” Shamrock walked over and knelt down. “It’s OK Platinum. They’re going to take good care of us.” He looked up at Goldie. “He was taken from his home as an abuse case. I won’t go into details in front of the other children, but it was nasty. The parents faced jail time for their crimes.”

“You poor kid.” Goldie held him and ran her hand through his silver hair. She already planned to take him in. Platinum was likely Guy Diamond, Moon, and Luna’s half brother. It was only right. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again.” She was angry that his mother and adoptive father had treated him so poorly. It wasn’t his fault that he was forced upon his mother.

Platinum turned to Shamrock and tugged on his hand. He whispered into his ear that he had to pee urgently.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Shamrock looked where Mercy pointed. He led Platinum to the bathroom to make sure he handled it OK on his own the first time.

Mercy and Goldie watched them go, and then went to continue checking the children over. Once everyone had a head to toe exam, and the boy who had a broken leg was splinted, it was time to figure out where they would live. Until they all had homes to live, Goldie and Branch had agreed to let them stay in the bunker. They hoped their presence would give Bella some feeling of normalcy.

Rose had come out to check the children over with Cyprus. She was just over two weeks into her chemotherapy. She felt sick from the medicine, but that wasn’t going to stop her from looking the children over. She had a bandana over her thinning hair. She didn’t want to frighten the children.

“Mom and dad, I have a couple of siblings to introduce to you.” Sky took Rose’s hand and led her over to Shamrock and Clover. “This is Shamrock and Clover. They’re fourteen and twelve. They were in the orphanage for eight years.”

Shamrock got up off the floor, when Rose and Cyprus came walking over. He had been comforting a frightened Platinum. He was told that Rose was likely going to be their adoptive mother. He had already been warned that she was fighting cancer. He was scared that she might die on them, but he understood that she needed them as much as they needed her. “Is this Rose and Cyprus?” He recognized them from the photos that Sky showed him.

“Mom and dad!” Clover didn’t wait for an answer. She threw herself into Rose’s arms and snuggled right into her. She held her tightly with her right arm and teared up. “I have a mommy and daddy, finally…”

“Yep, they are my parents.” Sky beamed when he saw Clover cling to Rose. He hoped his parents approved of them. After hearing that they were in a terrible accident that almost claimed the whole family, these kids needed a good home. 

Rose held Clover and looked up at Shamrock. She motioned him over. “Welcome to the family, Shamrock and Clover.”

Shamrock joined the hug and looked at Cyprus when he got sandwiched between him and Rose. He smiled and snuggled into them both. It was the first time since he was six years old that he felt the warmth of family. He was so glad that they accepted Clover. He didn’t have obvious scars from the accident, but he had endured some nasty injuries too. He would never want Clover to be away from him. He understood the pain that they endured and wanted to stay a family with her forever.

Branch saw the exchange. He walked over and joined the hug. He rested his hand on Clover’s back. He finally had a baby sister. He planned to help her and protect her for the rest of their lives.

Sky joined the hug and let out a content sigh. He was so glad his parents approved of them.

Not long after everyone was given a clean bill of health, Mercy went to check on Juniper. She had seen the teenager retreat some time earlier. She wanted to make sure she was OK. She found her in a closet. “What are you doing in here?”

“He accused me of cheating on him. He was angry that I didn’t tell him where I was going. He thinks I ran off with my baby daddy. I’ve only mated with him. I didn’t mean to do anything wrong.” Tears ran down Juniper’s cheeks. “I shouldn’t have left. This wouldn’t have happened.” She rested her hand on her baby bump. She was terrified about what would happen next. She was afraid that she was on her own to raise a child. She hadn’t even meant to get pregnant.

“Who is this boy?!” Mercy rose her voice. She was livid that a young man would abandon a pregnant mother like that. She wanted to go tell this boy off and sick Faith on him. He helped Juniper get pregnant. He had a responsibility to take care of her and their baby.

“Doesn’t matter…” Juniper whispered. “Probably best. Indigo was starting to hit me for no reason. He was probably going to be mean to the baby too.”

Mercy sneered as she helped the teenager out of the closet. “Come on, let’s go get your baby checked over and see how far along you are.” She was extremely livid and wanted to tell Indigo off. She looked at Faith as she passed her. “We have a situation!” She headed for the medical pod with the teenager.

Faith followed Mercy. “What’s going on?” She could see that Mercy wanted to scream at someone. She wondered what had her so hot.

Juniper clammed up and avoided eye contact as they walked towards the medical pod. She was starting to shake. She had been through a lot in her young life, and feared that Mercy might beat her. Her father had done it several times before she ran away and got involved with social services when she was only fourteen years old.

Mercy got into the medical pod and helped Juniper onto a bed. She set up the ultrasound machine. “We have a deadbeat dad back in the city. He denied this girl’s child.” She put some gel on Juniper’s belly and began checking the baby over, to make sure it was healthy. “It’s about four or so months along. A baby boy…” She noticed Juniper was looking away. “Juniper? Do you want to see your baby?” She noticed another child. She cringed and checked it too. She saw that this one was a girl. “Babies. You have a girl in here too.”

Faith seethed as she stood by the young mother. She took her hand and watched as Mercy checked the babies over. “He needs an ass whooping…” Sweat was rolling down her forehead. She was in labor, but once again had refrained from saying anything. She had been in labor since Bella’s fall earlier that day.

Juniper glanced towards the screen. When she saw movement, she looked at the screen and watched as her son and daughter as they moved on the screen. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. “They’re so little…”

“They’ll grow.” Mercy printed a picture and gave it to Juniper. “We’ll figure out what to do with the father, after you have some time to rest and settle. For now, I want you to get comfortable in our home. I’m Sky’s wife, Mercy. I’ll be your new mom and Sky will be your new dad.” She wasn’t taking no for an answer, even if Juniper only had a say for a few more weeks. This young lady needed a family that cared for her. It was clear that she was terrified. She didn’t want her alone during this hard time.

“Welcome to the family, Juniper.” Faith let Juniper go, and then put her hand down between her legs. “Shit…” She cringed when she felt that her daughter was crowning. “Get Hickory!” She realized she waited too long, again. She wanted Hickory to be there to watch their baby come out.

Juniper startled when Faith cursed. She watched her with wide eyes. She wasn’t sure what was going on.

“You didn’t say anything, again?! Faith!” Mercy sighed and grabbed the blanket off the bed. She could see that the baby wasn’t waiting. She caught her niece as she emerged. “I’ve got you baby girl…” She settled her next to Juniper and began cleaning her up.

The olive green baby girl had light green hair. She began crying as her auntie cleaned her up.

“She had a baby!” Juniper looked shocked. She had never seen a birth before.

“God damn it, I wanted Hickory in here!” Faith snapped crankily. She was glad Mercy caught her, but she was annoyed that her husband wasn’t with them when the baby came out. She took a towel and dried herself. She took the baby from Mercy and helped her latch on to nurse. “You were supposed to wait for daddy.” She complained, before sitting down and watching her daughter nurse. “I think I’ll call you Patience, since you lack any.”

Mercy made sure Faith and Patience was OK, and then turned to Juniper. “Faith has a high pain tolerance. She decided not to bother telling me she was in labor, again.” She pointed to the newborn. “That’s about how big your babies will be when they come out. Maybe a little smaller, since they are twins.”

Juniper moved so she could sit next to Faith. She watched the newborn curiously. “She’s so cute.” She was still tense and nervous, but it seemed that her new family did care. She really hoped it would last. She wanted and craved love. She heard it was a wonderful thing. She wanted that for her and her children.


	9. Stiff As A Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the children comes down with a terrible illness.

For the next week, several of the children found new homes. Mercy had also made some phone calls to make sure Indigo took care of his unborn twins. Unfortunately Indigo took off, so he didn’t have to deal with the responsibilities, which pissed off Mercy. As predicted, Pearl moved in with Biggie, Smidge, and Hope. Not long after adopting Juniper, Mercy had also taken in a two year old girl by the name of Cherry, who was a wine red trolling with pink hair and pink eyes. There were still a handful of trollings in the bunker. The remaining children had mental or physical problems that needed to be addressed before they moved to a new home.

Among those who were still there, was eight year old Excalibur, who was the young trolling who had broken his leg. It was still in a splint, since it had been an open fracture. It needed daily cleaning. The little one was a chimera, which had Sky’s attention. He was half white, and half blue, with dark blue and light blue hair. He was literally two trolls, combined and split down the middle. He has one red eye and one dark blue eye.

Excalibur had a four year old brother, named Jaxon. He was a white troll, with a red ring around his right eye and red hands. He had red eyes. As morning came, he woke up to the strong scent of poop. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at his brother, who was in the bed next to him. “You’re stinky…” He got up out of bed and went to get help. “Sky! Excalibur had an accident!”

Sky frowned and went to investigate. Excalibur was in a lot of pain from his broken leg, but he had been incredibly independent, considering. He thought the accident would be very unusual. Especially since when he did need help, he asked for it. “What happened kid?”

Excalibur glanced at Sky and whimpered. He muffled something that was inaudible. He was unable to move, because his muscles had tightened up on him in the middle of the night. He was red with embarrassment. He hadn’t had an accident since he was a toddler. He was also in excruciating amounts of pain.

Jaxon came in and plugged his nose. “Eww…”

Sky tried to help Excalibur up, to help him to the toilet, but found that the kid was stiff as a board. His eyes went wide. He had read about this before. It happened sometimes after an injury that had an open wound. “Tetanus…” He gently picked up the sick boy and carried him towards the medical pod. “Stay here Jaxon. Hold on Excalibur. We’ll get you taken care of.”

Excalibur began letting out muffled sobs of pain. He hurt all over, and moving made it worse. He glanced around as they passed by everyone that was awake. He wished they didn’t have to walk by other trolls while his night shorts were dirty with poop. He was mortified.

Sky went into the medical pod, just as Mercy was about to leave. “I think we have a Tetanus case.” He gently put Excalibur on a bed and cringed when the poor kid let out loud muffled cries.

Mercy quickly got to work on taking care of Excalibur’s dirty butt. “You could have cleaned him up, before you came.” She glared at her husband. “Poor kid…”

Goldie wasted no time to get fluids set up. She gave Excalibur anti-inflammatories, antibiotics, and antitoxins. She knew that with Tetanus, there was about a twenty five percent chance he would survive this, since it appeared to be very severe. “Don’t be too harsh Mercy. I remember reading that Tetanus can be fatal.”

Excalibur was a smart kid, and knew what fatal meant. Tears ran down his cheeks as his muffled cries intensified. He didn’t want to die. He was terrified.

“Sorry Excalibur. I’ll be back in a little bit. I’ve got some studying to do. I’m going to increase his chances of living.” Sky hurried out the door. He was very worried about this kid.

Mercy finished cleaning Excalibur and then helped Goldie. “We should give him something to help with muscle spasms and seizures. Those will come next.” She remembered hearing and reading about Tetanus as well. She knew it could be very bad. She wished he didn’t have to deal with that. He seemed like a sweet and adventurous kid.

Goldie nodded and gave him some medicine to help with pain, muscle spasms, and seizures. Once he was given what they could, for the time being, she looked at him and smiled softly. “We’re going to do our best to help you Excalibur. Positive thoughts, little one.”

Excalibur looked up at Goldie with wide, worried heterochromia eyes. He was in so much pain and absolutely petrified. He wanted his mama and papa, but they had died a couple of months earlier.

Bella came in and went straight to Excalibur’s bed. “Oh no…” She teared up and took the little one’s hand. “I’m here buddy. I’m so sorry.” She could tell he was stiff as a board. “You’ve got to fight this, kid.” She looked at Goldie and Mercy. “His mom died in childbirth, with the baby. The father didn’t take the deaths well, and ended his own life the same day. He doesn’t deserve the broken leg, or this illness.” She had asked Sky what was going on, after hearing from Jaxon that Excalibur had pooped his pants some time during the early morning. “You’ve got to save him.”

“We’ll do our best.” Goldie reassured Bella. She put a cool wet cloth on Excalibur’s forehead. She was very worried about him.

“He’s going to make it. He’s mine now.” Mercy said firmly. She wasn’t about to let this little one die. He had been through enough. She was going to do her best to make sure he made a full recovery.

Several hours later, Sky came in with a syringe filled with plant materials. “I’m giving you some medicine. It should help, kiddo.” He peeled Excalibur’s lips back and put the syringe between a gap in his teeth from where he had lost baby teeth. He slowly released the medicine into his mouth, so he wouldn’t choke.

Excalibur glanced up at Sky and swallowed the medicine. He thought it tasted awful. If he could glare, he would. He whimpered as his legs and arms spasmed. He felt miserable.

“Good job…” Sky finished off the medicine, and followed it quickly with some chocolate pudding. “Mercy said she adopted you and Jaxon. That means I’m your dad. I love you.” He was glad Mercy had decided to keep him. He was hoping she would accept him as their son. He had grown fond of him and Jaxon too.

Excalibur watched Sky as he fed him some pudding. This was much better than the medicine. He wasn’t able to verbally respond, but he was glad Sky and Mercy adopted him too. He missed his mommy and daddy, but he knew they were gone. He looked forward to having someone to endure this hard time with, because he was absolutely petrified.


	10. Mama Is Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie has a rough morning.

For the next week, Excalibur remained in the medical pod. He needed twenty-four hour care due to his illness. He had stopped breathing a few times, and ended up being intubated, so that he could have help breathing. He also had seizures on and off. It was still not clear if the little guy would make it, but he was fighting hard. Sky and Mercy took turns watching him in the medical pod. When they were unable to be there, Bella watched him. They were all rooting for him and hoped that he would survive and thrive.

As morning rose, Goldie came in to relieve Mercy so she could get some rest. She came in and began her morning routine. She cleaned her hands and then approached her oldest sister. “How was your night?” She rested her hand on her belly. She was about two and a half months pregnant. She was feeling uncomfortable that morning, but she remembered that it happened sometimes during the growth. She excused it as her pod was stretching out.

“It went alright. Excalibur just had his medicine.” Mercy watched Goldie as she rested her hand on her belly. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Just a little crampy. It’s normal.” Goldie looked outside. She could see Bella was walking towards the medical pod. “Bella is almost here. You can go home and rest.”

Mercy looked between her and the door. “Alright, however, if you need anything, call the bunker immediately.” She headed out the door. She had a feeling something wasn’t right, but since Goldie said she was alright, she excused it with being tired. It had been a long couple of months.

Bella came in and settled down beside Excalibur. She pulled out a book and began to read to him. Excalibur had given her the distraction she really needed to help her cope with the loss of Magnus.

Goldie checked Excalibur, and then went to the bathroom. While in there, she realized she was bleeding between the legs. Concerned, she checked herself gently. She noticed her pod was starting to open up. She swallowed hard, before getting up and cleaning up. She came out and got on the phone right away. She called the bunker.

Sky was about to go to bed with Mercy for a few hours, when the phone rang. He answered it. “Hello? Sky speaking...” He always let others know who he was if he answered the phone, since he sounded a lot like Branch.

“Sky, I need Branch in the medical pod, right now. Tell him to hurry.” Goldie hung up, before Sky wasted time asking questions. She knew if they were going to save her baby, they needed to do something immediately. She laid down and covered her bottom half with a blanket. A sob escaped her. She was very worried about her unborn pod.

Bella got up and hurried over. “What’s wrong?!”

“I think I’m losing the baby.” Goldie cried into her hands. “I don’t know what I did wrong…”

Bella frowned and embraced Goldie. She was about a month away from her due date, so she understood how scary it was. She thought more than once she might lose her twins and had experienced a miscarriage a few years earlier. The pain was indescribable.

Moments later, Mercy was in the medical pod, again. She was quickly followed by Branch and Sky. 

Goldie looked up and sniffled. “I think I’m losing the baby.” She watched as all three of them quickly worked together to figure out treatment options and setting her up on medicine. They were going to try to save the baby. She glared at Branch when he pulled out a needle and syringe to set her up on fluids so she could hydrate and have invenous medication. “Mercy is giving that.” She gritted her teeth. “Don’t you fucking dare!” She knew she had to have it, but she didn’t want it or like it.

Branch saw the fire in Goldie’s eyes. He had learned years earlier why she didn’t like needles. He carefully gave the syringe to Mercy, and then gave his scared wife a hug. “I’m here for you, my love.”

Mercy set up the fluids and winced when Goldie let out a blood curdling scream. She knew the scream was from the fear of the needle, but it still broke her heart to hear her sister screech. “I’m so sorry Goldie. I wish there was a better way.”

Goldie held onto Branch and didn’t let go as a flashback plagued her mind. She looked in Branch’s eyes as she regained her senses. She breathed hard and slowly relaxed. “I’m so sorry…” She knew stress wasn’t helping her situation, but she couldn’t help it. Silver had had a very negative impact on her life.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Mama.” Branch ran his hand through her golden colored hair. He looked very worried. “I’m right here for you.” 

Bella went back over to Excalibur, so he could be watched, and so she was out of the way. She said a silent prayer that Goldie’s baby would be OK. She didn’t want her to lose the baby.

For the next six hours, they tried everything to keep Goldie from giving birth. She passed a few blood clots, but there had been no baby. She spread her legs once again when she felt something coming out. “I think another clot is coming.” She cringed from a particularly harsh contraction. She whimpered and closed her eyes. She was pretty sure there was no saving the baby anymore.

Branch got ready to catch the blood clot. His heart broke in half when the baby came out into his hands instead. He swallowed hard and moved to Goldie’s side. “I’m so sorry, Mama…” He watched as the baby moved in his hands. Although it was alive, he or she would soon die from not being able to breathe.

Goldie choked out a sob the moment she saw the little one. “I’m sorry Papa…” Tears ran down her cheeks. She had tried so hard to save the baby. She felt that she had failed it.

Mercy hadn’t left Goldie’s side. The moment the baby came out, and was shown to its mama, she gave Goldie a gentle hug. “Deep condolences, little sister.”

Bella hadn’t left either. She moved closer and gave Goldie a hug too. She wasn’t sure how to comfort her. She knew it wasn’t easy.

Sky was by Excalibur’s side, when it became clear that the baby was lost. He came over and watched as Branch held the tiny trolling in his hand. “How would you two feel if I get some formaldehyde and a jar, to preserve it?” He wiped a tear away. He was sad for his brother and sister in law. He was hoping by preserving the baby, they could use it for medical purposes, and the little one would always be a part of their lives and the medical pod.

Branch nodded slowly, before gently putting the tiny bean on Goldie’s chest. “What do you think Mama? We can use our baby for educational purposes…”

Goldie sniffled and caressed her dying miscarried baby. She nodded slowly, before looking up at them. “I think it’s a girl. I didn’t see a knob between its legs. I want to name her Grace, if that’s OK, Branch?” She knew he had a theme, that he liked for the children, but for this case, she wanted a different name.

Branch nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “It’s fitting…” He faded gray as soon as he saw that the baby had stopped moving. “Good bye baby Grace…”

Goldie faded gray and sobbed inconsolably. She wasn’t entirely surprised by their loss, because of all the stress they had endured lately, but this still stung.

Sky left to get the jar and formaldehyde. He soon returned and sat the jar down nearby. He gave Branch a hug and frowned when he began to sob over his shoulder. “I’m so sorry…”

Branch was heartbroken. He had been trying so hard to stay strong for their mom, but losing his daughter made him lose it. He cried hard as he hugged tightly to his slightly younger brother.

Goldie got up and transferred Grace into the jar and closed the lid. She watched the little one for a moment, before turning to her husband and brother in law. She couldn't watch it any longer. She hugged them and cried with Branch. She hoped that in death, Grace would teach others all about miscarriage and babies that far along. It wasn’t going to be easy for a while, but she was going to try to stay strong.


	11. Helping A New Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Goldie try to cope from the loss of their daughter, by helping Bella during her own time of need.

For the next two weeks, everyone tried hard to cheer Branch and Goldie up, after the loss of their tiny daughter, but nothing was helping them during their difficult time. They just needed time. It was the second time in their lives that they had dealt with the loss of a daughter. Jade was on their mind more than usual. They took a few trips to her grave. They placed a second headstone next to Jade’s headstone, for Grace. Even though Grace was preserved in a jar, they felt she still deserved her own headstone.

Bella juggled her time between helping the orphans that still lived in the bunker, helping with Branch and Goldie’s children, and spending time with Excalibur, who was still in the medical pod. The little guy was starting to gain control of his limbs, but was still at least a couple months away from being able to function normally, if he was going to fully recover at all. He was no longer having seizures though, which was a huge relief.

Goldie wasn’t back to work yet. She planned to return soon. She knew she needed to rest and recover after losing her baby. She spent that time with her children. She was sad for their loss, but her older children gave her some joy during her hard time. She had Princess Poppy over to visit, which meant that Lily was also over. Sassafras had come over too, of course.

River was also over, with her twin boys and her husband, Lotus. She wanted to make sure Goldie was doing OK. Her sons were close friends with Moon and Luna.

Poppy, Guy Diamond, Moon, Luna, Creek, and Stream were playing hide and go seek. Creek went into Bella’s bedroom and hid under the bed. He was good at staying quiet, because his mom had been teaching him how to meditate. He watched as Guy Diamond ran past Bella’s room. He smirked, thinking he was winning the game.

Bella was curled up in her bed, and paid no attention to the kids running around or the fact that Creek had crawled under the bed. She was in labor and was trying so hard to stay quiet. Mercy had talked about removing the twins through a cesarean section due to her small frame and the fact that both twins appeared to be in breech position. She didn’t want to deal with a surgical scar or the pain from surgery. She had told Mercy that, but her friend had told her she was worried she wouldn’t be able to have the babies naturally. She was determined to avoid surgery, but not making any sounds was very hard for her. Not long after Creek came into her room, she began to cry into her hands. She was also scared. She wanted Magnus so badly and it hurt that he wasn’t there to help her through labor or to hold his twins.

The sounds of Bella crying had Creek out of under the bed and beside her on the bed. He sat beside her and frowned. “What’s wrong Bella?”

“I miss Magnus…” Bella sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I want a hug.”

“I can give you a hug.” Creek got on his knees and embraced Bella. He frowned when she squeezed him a little bit and cried harder. “I’m sorry that Magnus died.” He didn’t like that she was so sad.

“It’s not your fault.” Bella sniffled and held Creek as he hugged her. “Cancer is rotten. I want my husband back.”

“I can be your husband.” Creek kissed Bella’s cheek. He was only seven years old, so he was far too young to actually be Bella’s mate, but he hated seeing her cry. He wanted to make it better.

Bella stifled a sob and ran her hand through Creek’s two toned hair. “You’re so sweet. I can’t do that. You’re not old enough to be a husband and daddy.”

“I’m smart enough to do it!” Creek protested as he looked into her eyes. The lavender trolling wanted to do something to help her. He gave her a flirtatious grin when she gave him a look. He was trying so hard.

“You’re still far too young.” Bella let the little one go. She smiled softly when he flirted with her. “You’re very cute.”

“Then I need to hurry up and grow up for you.” Creek crossed his arms and let out a loud huff. He wasn’t sure how else to fix Bella’s sadness.

“It’s going to be OK.” Bella got up and hobbled towards the bathroom. She was sweating as she went into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, but didn’t lock it. She was scolded more than once for doing that, because she had gotten stuck in the tub a few times.

Creek followed her, but stopped when she closed the door on him. He grumbled when Guy Diamond tagged him and told him it was his turn. He ran off to go play again.

Bella heard the children outside the door. She hoped they wouldn’t go in there. She removed her panties, night gown, and hairband. She whimpered during the next contraction. She began running a bath. She had heard of water birth. She hoped that the water would be soothing, and would make the birth easier for her, since she had a smaller frame. Once it was full enough, she climbed in and settled into the water. She breathed hard and grabbed onto the side of the tub. During the next contraction, she began pushing. Screams of pain began escaping her. She was no longer able to refrain from crying out in pain.

Goldie and Branch dropped what they were doing and quickly hurried to the bathroom when they heard the screams. It became clear immediately what was going on. Goldie got ready to catch the first twin, while Branch hurried to get towels and blankets.

“You didn’t get us for help? Bella...” Goldie looked worried as she watched Humble’s buttocks begin to come out. She eased the legs out and then looked up at Bella. “Push hard Bella! We have to get the shoulders out!”

Branch returned with the towels and blankets, and then set them aside. He took Bella’s hand and winced when she squeezed it hard. “You can do it Bella.”

Bella pushed hard. She whimpered when she felt Humble’s shoulders come out. She looked down and breathed hard. “It hurts! I want Magnus!” She screamed as she pushed for the head.

Several children looked in and watched Bella’s struggle from behind Goldie and Branch. They all looked very worried.

“That’s my baby!” Creek tried to stand on his tippy toes to get a good look.

Goldie caught Humble as he made his grand appearance. She gently moved him to Bella’s arms and watched as Branch dried him up. “He looks like his daddy.” She checked for tears. She was relieved to see that Bella wasn’t torn yet.

“He’s a handsome boy.” Branch smiled when he began crying. “Welcome to our world, Humble.”

Bella held her son closely and cried with him. “He looks like his daddy. Oh my god, my baby boy…” She shook hard as she checked his every feature. She was so glad he came out healthy. “Good job son. You cry and breathe.” After losing a baby before, it was a relief to have a crying baby in her arms. After resting for a few minutes, she began pushing Joy out.

As suspected, Joy was also coming out breech, but her legs came out instead of her bottom first. Goldie helped Bella get her out. Joy was smaller, and came out after only a few pushes. Goldie moved her to Bella’s chest and placed her beside her older brother. She began crying right away. Both twins were healthy, much to Bella’s relief. Goldie did a quick tear check and was happy to see there were no tears.

Branch dried Joy up and smiled at Bella. “We have a mini mommy and a mini daddy.” He was glad that Bella’s twins were alive and healthy. He had been very worried that Bella would have the babies too soon. He thought they were very cute.

“Joy is glittery, like daddy though.” Goldie had mixed feelings. She was glad Bella had healthy babies, but she couldn’t help but feel a little envious. She wished Grace was still inside of her and was born healthy too. She turned and began shooing the children out of the bathroom, so Bella could have privacy. “Go on, get out.”

Bella watched the little ones go. She looked up at Branch and sniffled. “Magnus would have loved to hold them.”

“He loved them so much. He would be so proud of you and them.” Branch helped Bella set her twins up to nurse.

Goldie closed the door and then walked over and knelt down. She watched the newborns with tears in her eyes. She realized she was crying, so she turned to Branch and sniffled as she snuggled into him. “I’m so sorry.”

Bella watched Goldie and frowned when she realized she was upset. “No need to apologize, Mama. I understand…” She recalled feeling painful bouts of jealousy and envy when she saw newborns after her miscarriage. She knew it wasn’t easy and it wasn’t really something a mother recovered from.

Branch held Goldie and ran his hand through her gray hair. He knew she was still hurting. His own heart ached from the loss of Grace. He hoped with time, this would become easier for Goldie. Birth was part of the medical field after all. He hoped she didn’t quit her job. She was a great doctor.

Goldie whispered once again that she was sorry. She avoided eye contact with Bella. She was ashamed of herself for feeling the way she did. She hoped that soon, she would be able to handle seeing newborn babies again. She didn’t want to feel this way every time she helped with a birth. It was a feeling she didn’t like at all.


	12. A Stubborn Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the orphans doesn’t want to be adopted.

Not long after Bella had her twins, she settled down on the couch with them. She had them snuggled up to her chest and had them covered from the shoulders down with a blanket. She was sore from the birth, but content with the fact that she wouldn’t have to deal with the recovery from surgery. It wasn’t long after she settled, that several of the trollings surrounded her to check out the new babies. She watched them warily. She knew they wouldn’t hurt the newborns, but her motherly instincts told her to protect Humble and Joy with her life.

Shamrock made sure the smaller children didn’t get too close. He smiled at Bella and watched as the newborns slept on her chest. “Do you need anything, sister Bella?” He had heard her screams earlier and was worried about her.

“I don’t need anything, Shamrock.” Bella smiled up at him. She thought he was so sweet. He had been so helpful the last few weeks, as it had become harder and harder for her to do things around the bunker.

A twelve year old gray glitter troll, who had rusty red hair and gray colored eyes, walked over and looked at the newborns. His name was Iron. He had only been in the orphanage for a couple of days, when the journey to King Peppy’s kingdom had begun. He had been offered a home, but had convinced himself that his dad would come and get him. “They’re so little.” He watched curiously. He sighed and moved away from the couch. He remembered cuddling with his dad like that. He settled down by the wall in the hallway and hugged his knees. He had tried calling his home a few times, but the phone had been disconnected. He had been at a friend’s home, when his home had caught fire. He had lost his father in the fire. He was an only child and was so confused. He refused to believe that his father was gone. He had never known his other father and was told that he had left to go on a trip and wouldn’t be coming back.

Bella watched Iron as he sulked nearby. She looked at Shamrock. “Can you get Branch?”

Shamrock nodded and ran to get his older adoptive brother. He was worried about Iron too. The kid seemed to be struggling to adjust. It was just him and Wind that still remained in the bunker, unadopted. Wind was painfully shy and had shied away from everyone, while Iron just blatantly refused to be adopted. Once he found Branch in the kitchen, he tugged on his shirt gently. “Branch?”

Branch turned to his little brother and smiled. “Yes, Shamrock?” He had just finished making dinner with Goldie.

“Bella wanted you.” Shamrock smiled at him, before heading back to the coach.

Goldie thought something was wrong with the twins. She stopped what she was doing, and hurried towards the couch. “Is everything OK?!” Even though the twins were not hers, she wanted to make sure they did OK. Her own motherly instincts had kicked in not long after Bella was helped out of the tub. Her body was screaming to take care of a newborn. It had only been a couple of weeks after she lost Grace after all.

Branch wasn’t far behind Goldie. He looked at the twins, and then at Bella. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re alright. I’m just worried about Iron. He looks like he’s on the verge of tears again.” Bella glanced towards the little one. She was so worried about him.

Iron heard his name. He scrambled to his feet and ran to his room. He crawled into his bed and hid under the blanket.

Goldie saw the preteen retreat. She followed him and frowned when she noticed he had crawled under the blanket. “Iron? Dinner is ready. Would you like to come eat?”

Branch followed her in and sat at the edge of the bed. He had a feeling something was bothering the young troll. He seemed extra edgy.

“I want my dad.” Iron’s voice cracked. “Today is his birthday. We have to have cake and ice cream.”

Goldie felt her heart break. She knew Iron’s story and knew that he refused to believe that his only relative in the world was gone. She remembered when she was his age, and how hard it was to believe that her mother, father, and brother were all dead, even though her father had abused and betrayed her. “We can bake a cake and have some ice cream for dessert.” She reached over and rubbed Iron’s back soothingly.

Branch heard the pain in Iron’s voice. “I’m going to get on that cake right away.” He left to make the cake, so it had a chance to cool for dessert.

“He’s going to pick me up so we can have it…” Iron shrank away from Goldie. He sniffled and buried his face into the bed. He didn’t want to cry, but the tears were coming. It had been about a month and a half since he was told his dad died in the fire. He didn’t want to believe it. No one had let him see his dad, because of how badly burnt he was. Since he didn’t see him, he thought he was still alive.

“Iron? I understand what you’re going through. It’s not easy to lose a parent. He’s not coming sweetheart. He died in a fire a month and a half ago.” Goldie reminded him as gently as possible.

“You don’t understand what I’m going through!” Iron snapped, before sobbing loudly. His heart was hurting. He wanted his father. “My dad is alive and he’s coming to get me! We have to celebrate his birthday!”

“He’s gone sweetheart…” Goldie gently removed the blanket and pulled him in for a hug. “I’m so sorry…”

Iron resisted the hug and sniffled. “Leave me alone! I don’t want you! I want my dad!” He pushed away from her for about a minute, before caving and accepting the hug. “I want him…”

“I know you do. I’m here to help you get through it, if you let me.” Goldie held him and closed her eyes. “When I was your age, I lost my whole family. I didn’t want to believe that they were gone either. I was so scared right after. I was in the hospital for a month, before I was put in the orphanage. I met sister Bella there. She is older than me, but she took me under her wing anyway. It took another month, before my new mom, Ginger, was able to adopt me. She fought hard to gain custody of me. She tried to adopt Bella too, but she was lucky to even get custody of me, since she was a single mom. I felt very lucky. I knew my new mom before I was orphaned. She was my mom’s best friend and her youngest daughter is my best friend.” She sighed sadly. “So you’re right. I don’t know exactly what you’re going through. It has to be scary, not knowing anyone here. I’m so sorry Iron.”

Iron rested his head on Goldie’s chest and listened to her as she gave a brief explanation of her own dark past. He slowly closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. “My dad isn’t coming back, is he?”

“I’m afraid not…” Goldie looked down at Iron. “We want you to be a part of our family, so you don’t have to go through this alone.”

“I’m so scared…” Iron sniffled. “What if he does come searching for me, and I accepted a family?”

“Then we’ll give you back to him. You belong with him. He can be a part of our family too.” Goldie pulled a tissue out of her hair and dried Iron’s face. She knew Iron’s father wasn’t coming back, but reminding him constantly that he was an orphan was hard.

“I’ll stay with you, then, but I’m not going to call you mom.” Iron wasn’t ready for that yet. He wasn’t even used to having a mom. Adjusting to this new life had been so hard for him.

“I wouldn’t expect you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” Goldie let him go. “We should go have dinner, before it gets cold. Are you coming?” She stood up and offered her hand.

“Yeah, I’ll go eat.” Iron took her hand and walked with her to the kitchen. He still held onto hope that his father was still alive, but at least now he felt like he had a couple of adults to lean onto until then. He was feeling a little more confident, thanks to his talk with Goldie.


	13. A Nasty Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper’s father makes an appearance, after finding out that his daughter had moved.

A couple of weeks later, Juniper was up with the rise of the sun. The heavily pregnant young mother was miserable and ready to have her babies come out. She planned to go for a walk, because she had read that a walk could help induce labor. She knew she shouldn’t go alone, so when some of the older trollings began to wake up, she asked if they would like to come with her. Shamrock, Clover, Parsley, and Iron had all agreed to go with her. The four young trolls loved going on walks, and they also felt a desire to protect Juniper and her babies.

As the group of five headed out the door, Juniper slowly closed the door. She was worried that she would not be allowed to leave to go for a walk, so she didn’t want to awaken anyone. She really wanted to trigger labor. She didn’t plan to go far. Once they were outside, she led them towards the stream. She figured it was a long enough walk to help her twins along.

Shamrock, who had just turned fifteen a few days earlier. He had his bow and arrows with him. He planned to protect them all from any predator who would dare try to disturb their walk. Cyprus had recently taught him how to use them.

Clover and Parsley walked side by side. They were holding hands. They had known each other before, from when Parsley was in the orphanage a short time, but the last couple of months had given them a chance to form a tight bond.

Iron stayed close to Juniper. He was just happy to go outside, but wanted to stay close to an adult. Juniper may have only recently reached that milestone, but he felt safer next to her.

Little did they know, another troll was watching them. Juniper’s father, Parch, had come looking for his daughter, after recently finding out she had moved to King Peppy’s kingdom. He wasn’t happy that she had left the city. He was a control freak and didn’t like that Juniper had gone off where he couldn’t find her. He was a dark red troll, with scarlet eyes and black hair. His eyes narrowed when he saw that his young daughter was heavily pregnant. This angered him a lot. His eyes met Iron shortly after he saw Juniper. He fused his brows. He recognized the young boy too. He had a boyfriend thirteen years earlier, that he had left not long after the relationship had begun. He hadn’t believed him when he said he was pregnant. “Guess he was pregnant. Hmm…” He whispered, before heading towards the group of teenagers. “Aconite! Why the hell are you out here? How the hell did you get pregnant?! You little slut!” He grabbed her by the arm and sneered.

Juniper’s eyes went wide as saucers when Parch grabbed her arm. Her heart began to race. “I legally changed my name to Juniper.” She swallowed hard. She watched as Shamrock tried to wriggle his way between her and Parch. She was worried that these innocent children would be hurt.

“Aconite was your given name, you little bitch!” Parch shoved Shamrock out of the way. “You shouldn’t have left, you little worthless girl! See what running away got you?! Who’s the father?! This little shit?!” Parch kicked Shamrock, while he was down. He grabbed his bow and snapped it in half. He didn’t want to be shot by an arrow.

Shamrock yelped from being kicked. He held his ribs and groaned.

“Leave my brother and niece alone!” Clover went to lunge at Parch, but Parsley held her back. “Let me go!”

“I don’t want you hurt.” Parsley watched Parch with wide eyes. He was scaring him. He reminded him of his own biological father.

“You hurt Shamrock, you meanie!” Iron came over and punched Parch a few times angrily. He didn’t like that Shamrock had been kicked.

“Don’t hurt them!” Juniper swallowed hard. “What do you want dad? I live here now. I thought you would leave me alone if I went away.” She was afraid to flee. Parch terrified her.

Parch let Juniper go, and grabbed Iron. “Who’s this? One of Steel’s babies? He’s as ugly as Steel was. I guess he was right when he told me he was pregnant with my child.” He tightened his grip when Iron started kicking him. “Stop kicking me, you little shit!”

“You kicked Shamrock!” Iron whimpered when Parch squeezed his arms. “Let me go! That hurts!” It didn’t register that this male was his other father. He was just angry that Shamrock got kicked in the ribs. He kept kicking Parch. He didn’t like that he was hurting him.

“You stupid boy! I’m glad I didn’t raise you, you piece of shit!” Parch picked him up and slammed him down hard, knocking Iron unconscious.

Clover shreaked in fear. She turned and bolted for the bunker. She knew they needed help.

Parsley followed her. He looked terrified. He thought Parch killed Iron.

“Why would you do that?! You just said he was your son!” Shamrock had just caught his breath, after Parch had knocked the wind out of him.

Juniper trembled with fear. “Please dad…” She whimpered when she felt a contraction. “Don’t…” She backed away. She was terrified that if she ran, he would beat her, but she had unborn babies inside of her. She didn’t want him to hurt her babies too. She had a feeling they were ready to come. The contraction hurt a lot.

“It’s your fault they got hurt!” Parch smacked her. He growled when Shamrock grabbed him and pulled him away from Juniper. “Let me go!” A struggle between the two males began.

Back at the bunker, Clover and Parsley came inside. They headed for Hickory and Faith’s room. Both pounded on the door frantically. “Juniper, Shamrock, and Iron need help!” Clover sobbed with fear.

Hickory jumped to his feet and got up. He put on some pants and hurried to the door. “Where?!” He ran over to Branch, Sky, Cyprus’ bedroom doors and knocked on them. He wanted to make sure he had help if a predator was going after the trollings.

“What were you kids doing outside and alone this time of the morning?!” Faith was also up and moving. She made sure Patience was OK, before heading towards the door to look outside. She glanced out but didn’t see the kids right outside the door. This had her concerned.

“Juniper wanted to go for a walk over to the stream.” Clover hiccuped and rubbed her face of tears. “Shamrock got kicked in the ribs!”

“He also hurt Iron!” Parsley was shaking and worried. “I think he killed him!”

The scramble to get out the door intensified when there was concern that Iron was killed. As soon as Branch, Sky, and Cyprus were ready, they hurried out the door with Hickory. Faith stayed to make sure the kids didn’t leave. She wanted to go, but Hickory had insisted she stay with the kids to protect them.

“Stay here!” Hickory told the children, before closing the door and heading towards the stream. They didn’t find Parch right away, but when they did, Hickory pulled a gun out and pointed it at Parch. “Who the hell are you?! Get away from Shamrock!”

Parch let Shamrock go and put his hands up. “I came to claim my daughter and bring her home. These boys attacked me!”

Juniper hurried over to Hickory and hid behind him. She may have only known him a couple of months, but she trusted him far more than her biological father. “Hickory? My water broke…” She was absolutely petrified.

Shamrock was roughed up and in pain. He was sprawled out on the ground. He was afraid to move. Parch had hurt him and really scared him.

Iron remained unconscious but was breathing.

“Stay behind me Juniper.” Hickory glared at Parch. “They’re children. Was it necessary to harm them?! You don’t look injured!”

Cyprus hurried over to Iron. He picked him up and hurried towards the medical pod. He was worried about the fact that he was out cold. The young male had recently become his grandson.

“Back away from Shamrock! Now!” Branch charged towards Parch. He wanted to rescue his adoptive brother. He was livid that they were hurt.

Sky was right beside Branch as he charged towards Parch. He was worried about Shamrock too.

Parch backed up a few steps, before bolting towards the woods. He decided he would deal with Juniper another day.

Hickory growled when he saw Parch retreat. He wanted to go after him, but Juniper was clearly in labor and a higher priority. He turned to her and picked her up. “Let’s get you to the medical pod.” He ran as fast as he could.

Branch picked Shamrock up and followed Hickory towards the medical pod. “I’ve got you, little brother.”

Sky followed Parch into the woods for a several meters, before he lost sight of him in the grass. He sighed heavily and headed back to make sure Shamrock and Iron were OK.

In the medical pod, Cyprus put Iron on a bed and backed up so that Mercy could check him over. He left to get Goldie, since Iron was her son.

Mercy checked Iron over. She noticed he had a bump on his head and some bruising on his arms. She tested the feeling in his feet to make sure he didn’t have an obvious break in his back. When he reacted to that, she gently checked his back for any breaks. She didn’t see any which was a relief.

Excalibur looked over and frowned when he saw that Iron was unconscious and appeared hurt. “Is Iron OK?” The eight year old trolling was still stiff and found some tasks still hard, but he was making great improvements. He was going to return home to be with his brother, Jaxon, soon.

“He’s got a concussion, which means he hit his head hard. He should be OK with time.” Mercy propped Iron up and sighed in relief when he began to wake up. “You’re in the medical pod Iron.”

Iron winced from his minor head injury. He glanced around and whimpered. “My head hurts…” He didn’t recall what happened, yet. He was out of it.

Hickory came into the medical pod and gently put Juniper down in a bed. “Juniper is having her twins.” He backed away and frowned. He was worried about the young mother. She had shaken hard in his arms.

Juniper closed her eyes and whimpered during a contraction. She wasn’t expecting labor to be induced this way, but she was glad that her twins were finally coming.

Branch came in with Shamrock next. He began checking him for injuries. “Where does it hurt Shamrock?”

Mercy got to work helping Juniper out of her clothes. She checked her gently and noticed she was a long way from being ready. She finished setting her up, before turning her attention to Shamrock. He seemed to be in the worst shape of the two injured trollings.

“I hurt all over…” Shamrock yelped when Branch touched his right arm. “I think my right arm is broken!” He moved his left leg a bit and whimpered from the pain he was in. “I think my right leg is broken too. Oh god…” He had tears in his eyes. “He violated me…”

Branch looked concerned as he gently removed Shamrock’s shorts to check. He cringed when he saw how bloody he was. “You were raped. He must have stopped when he heard us coming. That son of a bitch…” He looked at Sky when he came in. “Did you kill him?! He raped Shamrock!”

Sky sneered when he heard that his brother had been raped. “No! He disappeared in the grass!” He grumbled before heading out the door. He planned to hunt the monster down for hurting Shamrock and Iron.

Mercy frowned and got to work on setting fluids up for Shamrock. “I’m going to sedate you, Shamrock. We need to fix your leg and arm.” She gave him a sedative. She looked deeply concerned.

Goldie came in moments later and hurried over to Iron. Once she realized he was OK, she followed Mercy to the surgical room to help her with Shamrock.

Branch watched Goldie and Mercy leave. He sighed and looked at Juniper. He wanted to help Sky manhunt the rapist, but he knew that Juniper needed help. He walked over to her and looked at the frightened mother. He had no idea that this male was her father. “Did he hurt you?”

“Physically? No…” Juniper looked down. “Not this time.” She winced during a contraction. She grasped the sides of the bed and cried. She was terrified that her father would come back. He had really scared her this time.

“This time?” Branch frowned and took Juniper’s hand. “Squeeze when the contractions come. It’s going to be OK.”

“No, it’s not OK. He found me. I’m so scared…” Juniper sniffled and looked away from Branch. “That was my so-called father. He hurt Shamrock, right in front of me. He told me it was my fault. I’m a bad trolling…” She swallowed hard and trembled. “He had tried to do that to me when I was fourteen. I ran away and changed my name. He still found me…”

“We’ll get him, and he will die for his crimes. He won’t hurt you again.” Branch reassured the terrified mama. “Deep breaths.” He watched her breathe. She kept holding her breath. “What was your name?”

“I hate it. It translates to wolf’s bane. The worst name a troll could name a child. I like Juniper better. At least that poison doesn’t have a bad meaning.” Juniper sniffled and rested her hand on her belly. “He’ll be back. He’ll probably kill me and my twins.” She choked out a sob. “He called me a slut.”

Branch knew of the flower Juniper was talking about. Although it was a pretty name, he understood why she hated it. “He’s not going near you or your babies. I won’t allow it.”

“I hope you’re right.” Juniper sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I’m worried that I’ll be a bad mom…” She didn’t want to be like her father.

“You’re going to be a good mom. I know you will.” Branch smiled at her. He had confidence in her.

For the next hour, there was a lot of commotion in and out of the medical pod. Mercy and Goldie were still working on Shamrock’s injuries, so Branch hadn’t left Juniper’s side. He also kept an eye on Excalibur and Iron, since they couldn’t be alone. Sky, Hickory, and Cyprus had left to try to go find Parch. 

Juniper was very uncomfortable and was about ready to push. She had gotten up to walk around a little bit and help labor along. She stopped by the bed and hollered in pain. “It hurts so badly!” She breathed hard and began pushing next to the bed. She was scared that she would be in trouble for making so much noise.

“I’ve got the baby. Good job Juniper.” Branch got a blanket and got ready to catch the first twin. When she came out, he settled her on the bed and began to clean her. “Hello sweetheart.”

The newborn girl was violet, with pink and dark blue two toned hair. She began crying as Branch cleaned her up.

Juniper looked down at her daughter and breathed hard. She rubbed her gently with Branch and smiled softly when she cried. “She’s so pretty…” She whimpered and began pushing for her brother.

“She’s very cute.” Branch got ready to catch the second twin. When Juniper got him out, he moved him next to his sister and cleaned him up. He frowned when he didn’t cry right away. “Come on little guy.” He had a feeling he breathed in some of the birth fluid. He was worried he might drown. He took him by the legs and hung him upside down. He patted his back gently, until he began to cry. “There we go…”

The little one let out gurgly cries. He had nearly drowned, but Branch had saved him. He was purple with dark blue hair.

Juniper watched with wide, worried eyes. “Is he alright?!”

“He’ll be OK. I got the fluid out of his lungs. It happens sometimes with twins.” Branch settled the boy down next to the girl, once it was clear he was breathing OK.

Juniper sighed in relief. She gently picked up the girl and boy. She held them onto her chest as she settled down on the bed. She laid back and groaned tiredly. “Hello, sweet babies…” She breathed hard as she set them up to nurse. “Your names are Petunia and Amaranth. I love you two so much...”

“You did a good job Juniper.” Branch cleaned up the mess and then let Juniper feed and bond with her twins. He looked outside and frowned. He hoped that Sky, Hickory, and Cyprus found Parch and killed him. He was very worried about them. He hoped they got through it OK.


	14. Double The Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indigo also makes an appearance, and starts to cause trouble.

Parch was unaware nor cared that his grandchildren had been born. He hid in the grass in a meadow in the woods. He was trying to decide his next move. He had come all this way with nothing but a knife, and although he was able to handle one or two trolls with that knife, he wasn’t about to try to take on three. He could hear Hickory, Sky, and Cyprus, as they searched for him in the grass. He thought perhaps he would just wait, until the right moment, before attacking one of them. After he took one down, the other two would be easier to take down. Once he heard someone getting closer, he grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. He was about to knock him out when he realized it was one of the young males he had hired to watch his daughter while she was in the orphanage.

“Parch?! What are you doing here?!” Indigo looked up at him. He had much darker plans for Juniper then Parch did. He didn’t like that he was going to be forced into responsibility. He had plans of eliminating Juniper and their twins.

“I came to bring Aconite home. Were you aware that she was pregnant?!” Parch sneered as he pinned the young male down.

“Yeah, I’m aware. She accused me of causing it. I did no such thing.” Indigo rolled his eyes.

“Wouldn’t be surprised if she laid around.” Parch helped Indigo up and smacked him across the head. “You were supposed to watch her! How did she get all the way out here?!”

“The whole orphanage moved! How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?!” Indigo rubbed the back of his head and grumbled.

“Acknowledgeable. You’re going to help me capture her.” Parch heard movement again. He began to whisper. “They’re trying to find me in the grass. Help me take them down. There are three of them. Watch out, one has a gun.”

Indigo nodded and listened to the movement. It was getting closer. He hid in the grass and waited.

“I heard you, Parch!” Hickory came towards their voices with his gun in his hand. He pointed his gun, as he got to the area he thought Parch was. He glanced around and sneered. “Come out, you coward! You have a lot of nerve, raping a teenager!”

Parch had hidden and was ready when Hickory came. He went around the grass that Hickory was near and then came up behind him. He hit him hard in the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. He smirked and grabbed the gun. “Now we have the advantage.” He tucked the gun into his hair, and began searching Hickory’s hair and pants for more weapons. Once he was sure he was clear, he stripped him down and looked Hickory over. “I don’t discriminate. I mate with whoever I want.” He began having his way with the unconscious male.

Indigo watched the exchange. A groan escaped him, as his member swelled. Watching Parch was making him horny. He pulled his pants off and went to push his length into Parch, but Parch stopped him.

“Get off me! There are two more! Mate with them!” Parch snapped angrily. He had let one male mate with him once, he had regretted that mistake since the day his daughter was born.

Sky heard Parch and came running towards them. As he came through the grass, Indigo tackled into him and began beating him. He threw punches and growled angrily. “I’ve got to kill that monster! He raped my brother!”

“I don’t care!” Indigo hit Sky hard in the head, like he saw Parch do to Hickory. Once he was knocked out, he began searching him for weapons. He found a gun on him too. He tucked it into his hair and began stripping Sky of his clothing.

Cyprus heard the commotion. He came running towards them and stopped when he saw that Parch was raping Hickory, and Indigo was stripping his second eldest son. “Oh hell no!” He scrambled to pull out a gun.

Indigo pulled the gun out of his hair and shot Cyprus’s arm, freeing it of the gun. He charged over to him and shot him in the leg, before knocking him over and pinning him down. “You’re going first!” He held Cyprus down and pulled his pants off. He began having his way with him.

The two males took turns doing whatever they wanted with Hickory, Cyprus, and Sky, before they ran off to go find a place to hide. They planned to work together, to retrieve Juniper and the twins. They were not going to leave until they were captured.

Cyprus was the only one conscious when they left. Luckily for him, he was not shot in major blood vessels, but his leg was broken from the gunshot wound. He wriggled his way over to Sky and checked his injuries. It appeared that he had been roughed up, cut up, and possibly had a broken arm, along with being raped. “Hold on son. It’s going to be OK.” He looked around. He had to try to figure out how to get them home. Although he wasn’t bleeding badly, he was going to eventually bleed to death, if they didn’t get to the medical pod.

Hickory began to come to. He groaned and put his hand up to his head. “What the hell happened?!” He cracked his eyes open and whimpered. “Oh god…” He glanced around. “I can’t see…” Parch had damaged the part of his brain that affected his sight.

“That’s not good.” Cyprus looked over at Hickory. “Sky is unconscious, and I have two gunshot wounds. I think my leg is broken.”

Hickory frowned and moved around a bit. He winced and closed his eyes. “I think my arm is broken too.” He thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea. He took a deep breath, before whistling for Ruffle.

Ruffle heard his owner call him. He took off towards the whistle. He soon arrived and landed next to Hickory. He clucked and nudged Hickory. He could sense that he was hurt.

“Easy boy, I’m hurting.” Hickory got up and pet Ruffle’s feathers. He felt around and cringed. He couldn’t find his lead. “Now I know why Basil has trouble with some tasks. Damn this is hard…”

Cyprus shuffled closer, and then pulled himself up with a handful of Ruffle’s feathers. He gave the lead to Hickory, before climbing up. He was in a lot of pain, but he had to push through it. Once he was on Ruffle, he wrapped his hair around Sky and pulled him onto Ruffle. He held him to his chest and whimpered. “Let’s get going, Hickory. I’m losing blood.”

Hickory struggled to get onto Ruffle, but once on, he held on one handed and glanced around. “How am I going to guide him back?”

“You’re going to have to trust him. Tell him to take us home.” Cyprus closed his eyes and groaned. “I don’t feel well…”

“Right…” Hickory sighed softly. “Ruffle? Take us home boy.”

Ruffle spread his wings and took flight. He headed towards King Peppy’s village. Once there, he landed by the bunker and squacked.

“Branch!” Cyprus called his eldest son. He hoped that he heard him. He didn’t feel good at all.

Branch hurried outside and widened his eyes when he saw that Sky, Cyprus, and Hickory were severely injured. He ran over and took Sky first. He appeared to be in the worst shape. He carried him into the medical pod and laid him down. He had thought of going out to find them since they had been gone too long. Now he wished he had left sooner. He had been waiting for Shamrock to be taken out of surgery.

Several trolls gathered around Ruffle and began helping Cyprus and Hickory into the medical pod.

Hickory saw nothing but darkness and ran into and tripped on everything in his path as he was led into the medical pod. He closed his eyes and whimpered. He was scared that he would never see again.

Cyprus was carried into the medical pod and laid down on a bed so he could be worked on. He looked over at his two eldest sons, as Branch worked on saving his twin. He didn’t stop looking at them as he faded into unconsciousness. His last thoughts were of his boys. He hoped that they would be alright.


	15. Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A livid family seeks revenge for the damages done by Parch and Indigo.

It took a couple of hours for Sky and Cyprus to be stabilized enough to assure they wouldn’t die. Cyprus was given a blood transfusion and the broken blood vessels were stitched closed by Ukulele, who had come in to help. Other than a broken arm, being raped, and being blind from his head injury, Hickory was in the best shape of the three. Sky had a broken arm, a fractured skull, a broken nose, a broken eye socket, had cuts all over his body, had been raped, and was bleeding in the brain. Branch had performed surgery on him immediately, to relieve the swelling on his brain. It was unclear if Sky would survive. Branch worked on his father next. He stitched his arm wound closed and then worked on helping Ukulele stabilize his leg. He warned his mother that the fracture was bad and might not heal right. He was very worried about his family.

Rose was right beside Cyprus. She didn’t feel well, but it wasn’t going to stop her from supporting him and being at her son’s side as well. She took a moment to check on Shamrock, while he was in surgery. Mercy had escorted her out and was told they were almost done. She was so worried about her boys.

It had taken a total of six hours to fix Shamrock’s shattered arm and badly broken leg. He had hardware attached to his arm, to help stabilize it. He was still unconscious, when Goldie and Mercy moved him back to the main area of the medical pod.

“He beat this poor boy.” Goldie looked livid as she helped settle Shamrock in a new bed. She frowned, noticing the medical pod was the fullest it had ever been while she was a doctor. “What on earth happened?!”

Mercy saw Sky. She hurried over to him and frowned when she realized how bad he was. She clenched her fists. She was livid that her husband was hurt that badly.

“We underestimated Parch, and another male by the name of Indigo was with him. They attacked us.” Hickory shifted in the bed and groaned. He was in a lot of pain.

“Hickory is blind…” Faith wasn’t sure how to comfort her mate. She was still trying to process what was going on. She wanted to go after Parch and Indigo, for hurting her mate, but she knew going out alone would be very dangerous. She had been waiting for Goldie and Mercy. “I want to kill them.” She got up and gently gave Patience to Ginger. “Let’s go, Mercy and Goldie. We need to end their madness.”

“Hold on, that’s dangerous.” Ginger got up and frowned. She held her young granddaughter closely. “You can’t go. The same thing will happen to you that happened to them.”

“We’ll do better in numbers. I’ll go as soon as we finish fixing dad’s leg.” Branch removed some shattered bone pieces. He was so worried about his father and brothers.

“I’ve got this Branch. Go avenge your brothers and father.” Ukulele nudged him towards his wife. “I’ve been through worse than this. I’ve got it.”

“We’re leaving.” Mercy agreed with Faith. She didn’t want to wait. She headed out the door with Faith.

Hope, Goldie, and Branch followed them out the door. They were not going to let Faith and Mercy do this alone.

Ginger watched her daughters and son in law as they went out the door. She frowned and looked down at Patience. “I hope they come back in one piece…” She went back inside, to support her son in laws. She was worried about them. They had been the best thing that had happened to her girls.

Faith headed straight for a cave that was east of the village. It was the most obvious place for the two males to hide.

Branch made sure he had his gun as he followed the four angry sisters. He cocked his gun, so that it wouldn’t make sounds when they found the two attackers. “Sky, Hickory, and Cyprus were missing their guns. We’re going to have to be careful.”

“We’ll get them.” Goldie looked confident as she walked with Faith. She had learned a lot of self defense moves since moving to King Peppy’s kingdom. She had taken lessons from King Peppy and Smidge. She refused to be a victim of another male.

“They’ll be tired, after all the horrible things they did. They shouldn’t put up much of a fight.” Mercy sighed heavily. She was worried about her sisters, but she wanted to avenge her husband.

Hope looked around as they got closer to the cave. She put her finger to her mouth as they got closer. She could hear snoring. Mercy was right. They were tired and obviously sleeping off the day’s events.

Faith moved swiftly, but quietly as she went straight for Parch. She stopped beside him and looked to make sure someone was beside Indigo. If this was to work, they needed to restrain both males at the same time.

Hope joined Faith’s side and waited for the right moment to attack.

Goldie found Indigo and sneered when she saw him. He had the same coloration that Juniper described her ex-boyfriend having. She wanted to tear him a new one, for abandoning Juniper while pregnant, but with the knowledge he also raped Sky, Hickory, and Cyprus had her wanting to kill him instead. She looked over at Faith and nodded that she was ready.

Mercy was beside Goldie and was also ready to help.

Branch got the gun ready, just in case he needed to shoot these males quickly, to protect his wife, and her sisters.

Once Faith was sure they had them cornered, she grabbed Parch and pulled a knife on him. “You’re going to regret what you did to my husband!” She shoved the knife into his right eye, and then did the same with his left eye. “Hold him Hope!” She began stabbing him angrily. She made sure to cause extra damage to his penis and scrotum.

Hope held Parch as hard as she could. She gouged him in the eyes when he tried to hit her and her sister. She knew it would hurt a lot after being stabbed in the eyes.

Parch hollered in pain as Faith and Hope attacked him. He tried to defend himself, but Faith had blinded him from his eye injuries.

While Faith and Hope worked on Parch, Goldie quickly attacked Indigo with her own knife. She made work of his own penis and scrotum, and then drilled the knife into his abdomen. She pulled down as hard as she could. She didn’t stop when Indigo screamed in pain.

Mercy, who had shown no violent tendencies in her life, joined Goldie in the attack. “My name is Mercy! You hurt my family and I show you none!” She held no restraint as she helped Goldie kill her husband’s attacker.

Branch kept the gun ready, but let the girls do the work. He wanted to live. He wasn’t going to let either of these males hurt them, so he didn’t want to be distracted anyway. “Hell hath no fury like women whom have been scorned.” He didn’t blame the girls for taking their anger out on Indigo and Parch.

Once Faith was sure Parch was dead, she backed up and looked at what she had done. She let out an angry breath, before turning and heading home. “Parch will never hurt another soul again. Let’s go home.”

Hope got up and followed her sister out of the cave. She had nothing to say. 

Goldie gave Indigo one last stab in the heart, before pulling back. She watched to make sure he was gone, before standing up and following Faith and Hope. She felt sick to her stomach for killing another troll, but she wasn’t going to let Indigo or Parch get away with what they had done.

“It is finished…” Mercy grumbled angrily before she followed her little sisters. She looked at Branch as she headed out the door. She mouthed sorry as she left. She wanted to cry, but years of abuse from her grandfather had her scared to shed tears.

Branch followed them out of the cave. He left Parch and Indigo’s bodies to rot in the cave. He never wanted to see them again. He stayed behind the girls and watched as they walked together. He knew killing Parch and Indigo did not take back what had happened to them in their past, but he had a feeling all that pent up anger from many years ago had just hit a head that day. He hoped with time, they would find peace that two less rapists lived in their world. He thought they had done a wonderful thing and now it was time to help the victims recover from the horrible events that were now behind them.


	16. Guilt Ridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper feels at fault for everything that happened with Parch and Indigo.

Not long after Branch returned with his wife and her sisters, Hickory was given a once over, to make sure there was nothing else wrong, other than the obvious, and to see why he was completely blind. Goldie shone a light into his eyes and noticed they were not reactive at all. She noticed there was blood behind his retinas, and that his retinas were detached. “You’re going to need surgery, to fix your retinas. It will not be a guarantee that you’ll see again. I’m so sorry Hickory.” She went to check the back of the head, which was where he was hit. She noticed his skull was fractured. “You’ve got a significant head injury too. The damage to this part of your brain won’t help with your vision either. I wouldn’t be surprised if you have some memory and coordination issues for a while. Usually when the brain is hit this hard, it bounces around in there and causes damage to the opposite side of the brain. It is likely why your retinas detached.”

Hickory took this information in quietly. He wasn’t sure how to react. He was a mail carrier. Losing his sight would mean he could no longer do his job. He certainly wasn’t going to work for a while anyway. He was severely injured.

“So he’s worse than we thought?” Faith looked so worried. “Will he need surgery on his brain, like Sky?”

“He might, however, since he is conscious and isn’t showing signs of swelling on the brain, I won’t be doing that sort of surgery on him yet. I would like to wait on his retina surgery, until we are sure that his brain injury isn’t life threatening.” Goldie looked sad. Hickory was a sweetheart and so was Sky. Neither of them deserved what happened to them. She glanced over at Cyprus. He didn’t deserve it either. “The broken arm is not severe, but it needs a cast as soon as the swelling goes down. I want you to rest Hickory.”

“I need to take care of my sons and daughters.” Hickory protested. Ginger had left with Patience and Willow so that she could help watch the children. He was so worried about his kids.

“They’ll be alright. Right now you need to focus on getting better.” Faith ran her hand through Hickory’s short, departed red-orange hair. She looked at his dilated, olive colored eyes. She wondered if he would be able to see his children again.

“There are enough helping hands in the bunker. Your children are going to be just fine.” Goldie reassured the worried father. She wanted him to rest. “Do you need anything for pain?” She didn’t want him to be miserable.

“I don’t need any of that crap. I don’t want to be drowsy…” Hickory knew they had already given him Morphine, and he hated how it made him feel. “Do you have anything that won’t make me sleepy?”

“Being drowsy isn’t a bad thing right now Hickory. You need to rest.” Faith argued gently. She knew he was fighting sleep, not that she blamed him. Sleep after a dramatic and traumatic experience was hard.

“Faith is right. You need rest.” Goldie smiled softly when Hickory motioned her to go away. “Let me know if you change your mind.” She went over to Sky to see how he was doing.

“I don’t want to sleep right now.” Hickory whispered. He wasn’t even sure how he was going to do basic tasks, like go to the bathroom. He also didn’t want to go to sleep and be plagued by nightmares. Although he wasn’t awake for the rape, he could certainly feel that he had been violently raped. He was very painful down there and didn’t want his imagination to run rampant.

Juniper watched everyone from nearby. The new mother had her twins resting beside her in a bassinet. She hadn’t said a word since Branch had helped her settle after the birth of her twins. She felt like this was all her fault. It was her father that had attacked Iron, Shamrock, Hickory, Sky, and Cyprus. If it hadn’t been for her, they wouldn’t have been hurt that day.

Mercy noticed that Juniper seemed upset. She gave Sky’s hand a gentle squeeze, before getting up and checking on her adoptive daughter. It was interesting to her, to think that she was now an adoptive grandma. She wanted to see the twins and make sure their mom was alright. She was so worried about her. She had a feeling that they had witnessed the tip of the iceberg of what Juniper had been through all her life. “Look at these beautiful babies. You did so well.” She reassured Juniper. She left the newborns alone, since they were clearly asleep. “How are you feeling?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Juniper whispered. She felt sore and anxious, but she wasn’t going to admit anything. She knew better than to complain. “I’m so sorry. I won’t blame you, if you change your mind about being my mother. I’m a despicable troll, who deserves nothing. My children don’t deserve me. They’re innocent…”

Mercy felt her heart break. She understood the pain that Juniper felt. She didn’t blame her for feeling so much guilt. She remembered feeling the same feelings, after Hope had been raped by their grandfather. “Juniper, it’s going to be OK. No one blames you for what happened today. Two rapists came to the village and hurt five innocent trolls and frightened three more. You had no control over that.” She took her hand and caressed it. “I’m your mother. You’ll always be mine. Those twins are yours and they’ll always be yours. They do deserve you. You’ve gone through a lot in your life, and came out of it a strong mother. We’re all here for you Juniper.”

Juniper didn’t look convinced. She pulled her hand away and looked away from Mercy. “I should have never left my father. This wouldn’t have happened.”

“I’m glad you left him. You didn’t deserve the pain he inflicted.” Mercy reassured her. “Get some rest. Caring for one baby is rough. Caring for two is even rougher. You’ll want to sleep every chance you get. Believe me, I know.”

Juniper grunted and shifted so she was lying on her side. “Rest? Yeah right…” She let out a tired sigh. She didn’t think sleep would come for a long time and when it did, nightmares were sure to plague her dreams.

Mercy tucked her in and gave her a gentle hug, before returning to Sky’s side. She wasn’t going to pry her any further, for now. She understood more than Juniper thought.

Juniper didn’t move when Mercy hugged her. She swallowed hard as she resisted tears. She felt so bad for everything that was going on. She wasn’t ready to accept that she wasn’t at fault. She felt that she caused so many of them pain. She didn’t think she deserved the love that they kept giving to her. She felt like a terrible trolling.


	17. Doctor Littles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of the kids visit the medical pod.

A few days later, after everyone had a chance to settle into the new, temporary routine, Branch settled down for a shift at the medical pod for the day. Iron and Excalibur had gone home so that they could heal in the bunker. That left Cyprus, Sky, Hickory, and Shamrock still in the medical pod, since they still needed a lot of attention.

Cyprus was awake and feeling much better. He had his leg elevated to help reduce swelling. Although he was very sick when he came into the medical pod a few days earlier, he was now in the best shape of the four. The blood transfusion had helped him immensely. He had Rose cuddled into him. He had been reassuring her and cuddling with her. She was still getting sick regularly from her chemotherapy and was stressed out due to having two injured sons and an injured husband. He was very worried about her.

Sky was in an induced coma, since his brain was swollen. It was decided between Branch, Goldie, and Mercy that they would keep him in a coma, until the swelling went down, so that his brain had a chance to heal without undue stress. He looked terrible and wasn’t out of the woods, but he was proving to be a fighter.

Hickory had just had surgery on his eyes earlier that morning, since the swelling in his brain ended up not being as severe as they thought. He was still sedated and had bandages wrapped over his eyes. He had been struggling to adjust to blindness, so everyone was hoping that fixing his retinas would give him at least a little sight.

Faith was by Hickory’s side. She was glaring at Branch. He had kicked her out of the surgical room when he helped Mercy with the surgery, at Mercy’s request. She wasn’t happy with him. She had wanted to be by Hickory’s side while he went through his scary operation. She was ultra protective of him.

Shamrock was awake and doing well, considering his injuries. He watched his adoptive parents. He hadn’t voiced it yet, but he was upset about his bow. He remembered Parch snapping it in half. He was worried that he would be in trouble for letting his bow get broken. He had been told to be careful with it and not break it. He had a bad feeling he wasn’t going to get a new one ever again. That bow and the arrows had been his birthday present.

Branch walked over to his little brother and checked his arm. “Do you need anything for pain?”

“I won’t turn it down.” Shamrock admitted quietly. He winced when Branch touched his arm. “It hurts so badly…”

“I’m so sorry. I was checking it.” Branch could see that it was inflamed. He was so worried that Shamrock might lose his arm. He had seen his radiographs, and they didn’t look promising. Mercy and Goldie had tried their best to save his arm. Parch had done a number to it. He couldn’t imagine the pain Shamrock had to have endured. He was proud of Shamrock for being so brave. “Do you want anything else? Are you nauseated?” He gave him pain medication through his intravenous line.

Shamrock looked at Branch and then away with a soft sigh. “I’m too old for what I want.” He blushed and grumbled that he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Your stuffed toy? Thought you might want it…” Branch smiled softly as he pulled it out of his hair. He tucked it next to Shamrock and smiled at him. Shamrock had a stuffed toy that was old, torn, and dirty. He had a feeling it was a toy one of his parents gave him, before they died. He didn’t blame him for not wanting to let it go.

Shamrock flushed when Branch pulled the toy out. He quickly stuffed it under his pillow and looked up at Branch again. “Don’t talk about this, ever. I have to keep my pride you know…” He was glad Branch brought it. It was the last toy to survive his childhood. His biological mom had given it to him when he was five.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Branch backed off to give Shamrock some room. He knew Shamrock was at that awkward age where he mostly wanted to act like an adult, but he was still a kid in spirit. He had a feeling he would find his brother cuddling with it later, when he was sleeping.

Shamrock sighed in relief as he watched his adoptive brother leave. He was embarrassed that he still cuddled with his toy, but he just couldn’t let it go.

Shortly after Branch gave Shamrock his toy, Moon and Luna came into the medical pod. They had begged and pleaded to go into the medical pod to check on their grandpa, grandma, and uncles. They had been told no, but they had managed to slip out the door without Goldie noticing this time. They quickly split up, and began checking everyone.

Moon walked over to Sky first. Her violet and light blue dual colored eyes went wide when she looked him over. She put her hands on her hips and looked towards Luna. “Basil was too rough on uncle Sky when he wrestled with him. We need to kick his ass!”

Luna put her hands over her mouth. “Moon! You said a bad word! You’re in trouble!” She gasped when she saw her dad coming towards her. She giggled and crawled under Shamrock’s bed. “We came to help! Leave me alone! I got to do my job!”

“Get back here, Luna!” Branch turned and went towards Moon. He really didn’t want his five year old daughters to see their grandpa and uncles in the shape they were in. They were smart and appeared to be interested in the medical field, but they were too young to see something so heavy.

Faith watched with a concerned look on her face. She wanted to help Branch, but she didn’t want to leave Hickory’s side either. She wanted to be there when he woke up.

Moon giggled and ran over to Cyprus and Rose’s bed. She ran circles around the bed and squealed when Rose grabbed her. “Hey! No fair! I've been caught by the grandma monster!”

“I’ll rescue you!” Luna ran over and giggled when Branch picked her up. “Daddy! I have to help sissy! This is cheating!” She squirmed in his arms. “I want to help! Mama is tired and you've been working hard…”

“I love when you girls help me at work, and you do a good job, but right now grandpa and your uncles need to rest and not worry about you climbing all over them. They were hurt badly. Basil wasn’t the cause. Someone else was very mean, but don’t you worry. They won’t hurt anyone ever again.” Branch walked over to Moon and picked her up. “I’ll be right back.” He reassured Faith, before heading out the door with his naughty daughters. He knew their hearts were in the right place, but he didn’t think they were ready to see the struggle that Cyprus, Sky, Hickory, and Shamrock had to endure.

“Did they get grounded forever? They’re in trouble with me!” Luna protested angrily. “Let me at em! I’ll splat em!”

“I’ll beat them up!” Moon looked livid. The five year old looked around with fused brows. She was ready to shred anyone who messed with her grandpa or uncles.

Faith watched them go, and then rested her hand on Hickory’s arm. She could see that his arm was twitching. “Are you waking up, daddy?”

Hickory let out a groan. “Is that you, ma? Dickory isn’t here, is he? I’ll kick his ass…” He had dreamt about his twin brother, Dickory. He had a poor relationship with him.

“I didn’t let Dickory come, sweetheart. I know you don’t get along with him.” Faith didn’t care much for Dickory either. He wasn’t as sweet and caring as Hickory was.

“Good…” Hickory grunted as he tried to sit up. “Whoa, I had a little too much to drink.” He weaved, before Faith helped him lay back down. “Damn, I feel like shit.”

“Easy sweetheart…” Faith settled him down and placed a cool wet cloth on his forehead. She had never seen Hickory come off sedation. He certainly acted drunk. She knew some of his behavior wasn’t helped because of his head injury.

“I need to go.” Hickory complained. He put his hand up to his head and groaned. “I can’t see…”

“You need to rest.” Faith sighed softly. She rubbed his arm soothingly. “Your retinas were fixed, but you have to wait for your eyes to heal a little while, before we see if it helped your vision.”

“I’m going to pee all over…” Hickory put his hand down and held himself.

“I’ve got it.” Faith helped him sit up and put an urinal between his legs. She held it in place so he could urinate. She watched as it filled up. “You had to go badly. I’m glad you didn’t have an accident.”

“I’ve got to go.” Hickory got up, once he was done peeing. He weaved on his feet and groaned when Faith stopped him. “I have work to do.”

Faith quickly set the urinal aside and had her husband stand still. “You need to lay down, you goof.”

“Where is Ruffle?” Hickory reached up and felt Faith’s face. “You’re glittery…”

Faith blushed as she manually forced Hickory back into bed. She was mindful of his arm and head. Especially since his arm wasn’t in a cast yet. She didn’t want to hurt him. She climbed onto him and sat on him. “You’re going to stay.” She said firmly.

“I like where this is going.” Hickory smiled as he moved his hand down her hip.

“We’re not mating until your head has more time to heal.” Faith glared down at him. “Settle down. We’re not alone in here…” She shot a glare at Cyprus when he let out a soft chuckle. “Mind your fucking manners, Cyprus…”

“That’s good, because I’m in pain.” Hickory complained. He rested his head back and murmured that his head hurt.

“I know sweetheart…” Faith watched him with a worried look on her face. She planned to request pain medicine when Branch returned.

Branch came in and raised his brow when he saw that Faith was on top of Hickory. “I leave for five minutes, and you two are at it like a couple of rabbits?!”

Cyprus couldn’t help but laugh. “You missed the fun, Branch!” He ignored the intense glare from Faith.

“Bow chick a wow wow…” Hickory smirked when he heard Branch come in. He was still out of it.

Faith glared at Branch and Cyprus. “About time you came back!” She grumbled before snuggling into Hickory. She planned to hold her mate down, until he regained his composure. He was very silly while coming off sedation. She was amused by his goofiness, but was worried he would hurt himself. “He did complain of pain.”

“I don’t want to see any of it.” Branch went to give Hickory some pain medicine. “Behave yourselves…” He smiled at Faith when she whapped him. “Protective mama…”

“You better believe it.” Faith grumbled as she rested her head on Hickory’s shoulder. She was so worried about him. She hoped that the surgery worked. She wanted the best for her husband.


	18. Lack Of Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hickory gets into a fight with his twin brother.

Four days later, and a week after Parch and Indigo made their appearances, Dickory came into the medical pod with a letter in his hand. He was one of a handful of trolls that sent out letters regularly. It was a few days past the time Hickory usually made his mail run. He was growing impatient. He wanted his letter to be sent to a small village about ten miles away. “Hickory, it’s been over a week. Aren’t you going to make your mail run?”

Faith got to her feet and sneered when Dickory came in. She glared at him and crossed her arms. “He won’t be flying Ruffle for at least a month. You’re going to have to be patient.”

Hickory heard his brother come in. He sighed and covered his head with his blanket. He didn’t want to deal with his brother. He hadn’t even bothered to tell him exactly what was going on. He knew that Dickory wouldn’t understand. He never listened to him. He had just had his bandages removed that morning. All he could see was light, which was a slight improvement, but he was hoping for more sight then that. He was silently hoping he would continue to improve with time.

“He can’t seriously be hurt that badly. All I saw was a cast on his arm.” Dickory removed the blanket off Hickory and looked him up and down. “What’s your problem?! Can’t fly with a broken arm?!”

Hickory flushed with anger. He was glad he was wearing night shorts, but he didn’t like that his brother uncovered him. “Get the hell out of the medical pod! Right fucking now!” His head hurt, so he really wished his brother hadn’t come in.

“You heard him! Get out!” Faith pointed towards the door and stomped her foot. She would normally whap a family member, but she never went that far with Dickory. He always took it way harder than anyone else. She was just very protective of her family.

“Answer me!” Dickory growled in frustration. “I want this letter delivered!”

“Not my problem you have a love affair in the neighboring village! If you’re so insistent on having that letter delivered, take it yourself! You have two legs that work just fine! I can’t do it right now! I’m not allowed to leave the medical pod yet!” Hickory snapped angrily. “Get your fucking ass out of this medical pod, right fucking now!”

Faith headed home to get Goldie. She had gone home for lunch, so she wasn’t in there at that moment. She wanted her sister’s help for this one.

“Why should I?! It’s your job!” Dickory grumbled in frustration. “Why are you not looking at me?! You’re losing your manners!”

“I’m fucking blind, you imbecile! There is your answer, so are you happy now?! Go away!” Hickory could hear that Shamrock was squirming uncomfortably. He was glad that Cyprus and Rose got to go home, and that Sky was still in a coma. He was pissed and wanted to tear his brother to shreds. He was holding back, because of his head injury.

Dickory watched his brother. “Your eyes are not cloudy. How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Oh for the love of god, go away!” Hickory took his pillow and threw it towards Dickory. He missed him by a long shot.

Dickory watched the pillow fly a completely different direction. He raised a brow and looked up at his brother. “You missed…”

Hickory grunted and shifted so he was on his side. He grumbled angrily that he wanted Dickory to go away and that he never listened.

Dickory sighed heavily and went to pick up the pillow. He threw it up onto the bed and gave him back his blanket. “So you can’t take my letter?”

“No!” Hickory snapped angrily. “I probably won’t be able to be a mail carrier ever again! Go find someone else to harass!”

“What is going on in here?!” Goldie came in and frowned when she saw Dickory was there. “I’ve got three sick patients in here Dickory. Unless you’re injured, please leave. Don’t make me get Queen Lily!”

Faith wasn’t far behind Goldie. She went over to the bed and helped Hickory get comfortable again. “Did he hurt you dear?”

“Alright, I’ll go…” Dickory sighed and left. He still wasn’t completely sure if Hickory was actually blind, but he was acting as such. He had to figure out how to deliver his letter, now that his brother couldn’t do it.

“He only hurt my pride.” Hickory closed his eyes and cringed as tears threatened. It wasn’t just his brother that upset him. It was the fact that he was going to have to adjust to a life without being able to see. He wasn’t going to be able to watch his children grow. He wasn’t going to be able to do his job anymore. He was never going to see his wife’s beautiful face again. All of that scared him. He wasn’t sure how he was going to adjust to his new life. He wished things had been handled differently, because at that moment, he was not a happy boy.


	19. Where Time Stood Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky wakes up from his induced coma.

A week later, during one of Mercy’s shifts, she stopped Sky’s medication. She felt he was ready to wake up from his induced coma. The only ones left in the medical pod was Sky and Hickory. Shamrock was moved back into the bunker, so he could heal there. Hickory was there to be monitored, since he did have a fairly significant head injury. Mercy settled down by Sky and held his hand. She knew it would take a little while for the medicine to work it’s way out of him. She was hoping he would wake up, once it was metabolized. She knew there was a chance he would remain in a coma. His brain injury had been critical. Even with taking him off the medication, he could remain in a coma. She was really hoping he would come out of it. He had missed two weeks of his life. He wasn’t going to get that back.

Faith got up and walked over to Mercy’s side. She sat next to her and smiled at her. “He’s strong. I’ve got confidence that he’ll wake up and be alright.”

“What if he has amnesia? What if he has other side effects of a brain injury? What if he has seizures for the rest of his life?” Mercy looked worried. Sky had had a few problems, including the occasional seizure. She knew it could be a lifetime. It was already really crummy that Hickory appeared to be blind for life. She hoped Sky didn’t have permanent damage too.

“If he has problems, we’ll get through it together as a family.” Faith reassured her. She rubbed her sister’s back soothingly. She understood and shared her fears.

Mercy sighed sadly and leaned on her younger sister. She rested her hand on her belly. She felt so sick to her stomach with worry, that it was cramping up on her. At least, that’s what she thought was the problem. She was pregnant with her third child, and wasn’t aware of its existence. She was going into labor.

Several hours later, Sky was still not showing any signs of waking up, yet. Mercy stood up when the pain became more than she could bear. She leaned forward on Sky’s bed and frowned. “Faith, if I didn’t know better, I would think I was in labor.” She looked towards the bathroom. She wanted to go in there to check, but she had reached a point where walking was unbearable.

Hickory cracked his eyes open. He glanced towards them. He got up and nervously began to walk over. He walked slowly so he wouldn’t trip. “Are you alright?”

Faith frowned and looked at her sister. She didn’t appear to be pregnant. She looked concerned. “You don’t look pregnant.” She hoped Mercy wasn’t miscarrying. She had been extremely stressed out.

“Get a blanket! It feels like a baby is coming out!” Mercy put her hand down between her legs. She was glad it was just the four of them in the medical pod, and that Hickory couldn’t see anything. She cringed when she felt a tiny head pop out between her legs. “Oh my goodness…” She was certain she was losing a baby, and she didn’t even know it existed. She felt so guilty.

Hickory looked stunned. Mercy had never said anything about being pregnant. He hoped the baby was OK. He sat by Sky and listened quietly.

Faith scrambled to her feet and went to grab a blanket. She came back in time to help Mercy lift her baby up to her chest. She began cleaning her up. “She’s so tiny…” She looked very worried. The baby was clearly premature.

Mercy held her daughter to her chest and patted her back. “I’ve got you.” She gently settled her down beside Sky and took the blanket. She began cleaning her. “Cry baby girl!”

The newborn was a dwarf and about a month premature. She struggled to take her first breath. Her lungs hadn’t had a chance to fully develop. She was a miniature version of her daddy, down to his lavender colored nose.

Faith scrambled over to the phone and called the bunker. She knew Mercy needed help. She was no medical professional.

Mercy gently picked her daughter up by her ankles and gave her gentle pats on her back and bottom. She was so scared. “I’m so sorry baby. I didn’t know you were inside of me.” She laid her down again and rubbed her gently. “Come on little one!”

The newborn began letting out weak cries. She was frail, but fighting to stay alive.

“There we go!” Hickory sighed in relief. “She sounds like she’s premature, like the quintuplets were.”

“She’s very early.” Mercy stiffly walked over to the incubator and turned it on. She laid her daughter down on a soft blanket and set her up on oxygen. She was so glad she got her to breathe. “Probably about four months and three weeks, to five months along. Barely viable…” She swaddled her, to keep her warm. “Your name is Felicity.” She looked over at Sky. He had missed the birth of their second born daughter. She hoped he would wake up and see her.

Faith got off the phone and walked over to the incubator. “I’m glad you got her to cry. Branch said he’d be over as fast as he can. He has to get dressed.” She watched on with a worried look on her face. “She looks just like Sky.”

“Sky, you have another daughter.” Hickory reached over and rubbed his arm soothingly. “You should wake up and comfort your poor wife.”

Sky let out a groan. Hickory was touching his broken arm. It was two weeks into healing, but still painful.

Mercy heard it. She felt torn. Sky sounded like he was waking up, but her daughter needed her more. She decided to focus on her baby.

“Be careful Hickory. That’s his broken arm.” Faith walked over and checked Sky’s left eye, since it was the unharmed side. She smiled when he looked up at her. “You’re waking up. That’s great! You just had a baby with Mercy.”

“Sorry Sky.” Hickory sighed and put his hand on his lap. He hadn’t meant to cause him any pain.

“What happened?” Sky whispered. He cringed as he tried to shift. He was weak and in pain.

“You were attacked by Parch and Indigo. They almost killed you.” Faith sat beside him and took his good hand. “Mercy just gave birth. She didn’t know she was pregnant.”

“Birth?” Sky cracked his eyes open and glanced around. He didn’t see Mercy. She was out of his field of sight. “How long was I out?”

“Two weeks…” Hickory answered him with a frown. “You have a terrible head injury. Branch fixed it, but there was a lot of swelling. They had to put you in a coma.”

“Two weeks? That’s a long time. Branch touched my brain? Hope he didn’t mess with it…” Sky tried to process this information. It was hard, since he had a splitting headache and was having trouble concentrating.

“I’m sure he kept everything intact. He doesn’t want to face Mercy’s wrath.” Faith smiled softly. “Mercy named your daughter Felicity. She looks just like you.”

“Sounds great…” Sky whispered. He closed his eyes and groaned. “Sorry I missed it.”

Mercy got Felicity stable, and then walked over to Sky. She kissed him all over and hugged into him. “Thank goodness you’re awake.” She was still incredibly worried about him, but the fact he was awake and talking was a great sign. “Our daughter is very premature. I’m sorry…” She felt guilty. She felt at fault for her prematurity.

“It’s going to be alright. God told me so…” Sky had a long dream, before waking up. He was going to wait until he was more coherent, before telling his family about his dream. For the time being, he wanted to regain his barings. He felt like he was floating in the lake. He had a feeling he had missed a lot the last two weeks. He looked forward to hearing all about what he missed out on. It sounded like he had been very fortunate.


	20. Out Of Body Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky explains to his family what he had seen the days before waking up from his coma.

For the next week, Sky and Hickory worked together to regain control of their bodies, and their strength. Both had become weak from spending a couple of weeks in their medical pod beds. Hickory was given a white cane, and was being taught how to use it. He was very nervous about getting around, but Faith was right by his side, encouraging him. Sky’s recovery was coming along slower, because he hadn’t moved around at all, other than the range of motion that his family had done with him, while he was in a coma. He was determined to get better, so that he could help Mercy with their newborn daughter, Felicity. He wanted to take care of her, but he needed to go seizure free for at least a month, before anyone was comfortable with him being alone with the babies and children. He was able to hold her, with Mercy’s help. He was very grateful that she allowed it.

Hickory wasn’t the only one learning how to use a white cane. Now that Basil was old enough to go to school, he needed to leave the bunker more often. His parents had guided him there, but he was starting to get old enough to go with a group of older children. They wanted him to have some independence. He was also learning braille in school. The teacher who was teaching him braille, also started to give Hickory lessons, just in case he never recovered his vision.

Sky was able to go home. He was in a wheelchair, since his muscles were still weak. He chuckled when Sapphire wheeled her way over, in her own wheelchair. “Hello sweetheart.”

“You can’t be in a wheelchair! I’m the wheelchair queen!” Sapphire parked in front of him and crossed her arms. “Get out of it!” The youngster was feisty, despite being paralyzed. She liked that she was unique, and didn’t care to share her wheelchair experience.

Hickory wasn’t far behind Mercy and Sky. He stopped when he felt Mercy’s leg with the cane. He settled the cane next to his side and chuckled. “Uncle Sky isn’t in the chair for long Sapphire. He needs to regain his strength.”

Mercy shooed Sapphire out of the way and then continued into the bunker with Sky. She settled him down by the couch in the living space and sat down on the couch. She pulled Felicity out of her hair and laid her down on her chest. It was Felicity’s first day in the bunker. She was nervous about having her home, since she was so premature, but she seemed to be breathing OK now that she was a week old and had a chance to grow a little more. If things took a turn for the worse, she planned to take her back to the medical pod.

Faith led Hickory over to his favorite chair, and then sat down next to Mercy, on the couch.

Sky smiled as all the children surrounded him. He hugged Yang and Yin when they crawled into his lap and hugged into him. “I missed my babies so much.”

“You were gone way too long.” Yang snuggled right into Sky and didn’t let go. The five year old had missed his daddy a lot. He had been kept away from him, because Mercy felt that the children were too young to see their dad in the condition he was in.

“I missed you, daddy.” Yin cuddled right in as well. She was so glad he was home.

“How are you feeling, dad?” Juniper settled down beside Mercy. It was still weird, calling Sky dad, but he had been a better father to her, than Parch ever had been.

Excalibur, Jaxon, and Cherry also came over and joined the family. They were so happy that their dad was home too. Excalibur was doing much better, but still moved around stiffly. Juniper had been helping out with Sky and Mercy’s children, since Mercy had been busy at the medical pod, and Sky had been in a coma.

“Daddy!” Wasabi ran over to Hickory and hugged into him. He was so glad that Hickory was home.

“My son…” Hickory held Wasabi. He picked him up and settled him into his lap. “Have you children been good?”

“They’ve been a handful.” Juniper yawned tiredly. Between the kids and her twins, she was exhausted. She didn’t mind though. It kept her mind off of the dark memories of her past.

Bella also came in and gave Hickory a hug. She had been over often to check on them, but she had also been helping with the children. “I’ve missed you guys, so much.” She didn’t want to admit it, but she missed Hickory and Faith the most. Her bond with them had only gotten stronger since Magnus passed away.

“I missed our home.” Sky admitted with a soft sigh. “Although as far as I could tell, I was only in the medical pod a week. The two weeks I was in the coma, felt like an hour.”

“It was much longer then that.” Mercy looked at her husband and frowned. “We were all so worried about you. You almost died. Especially that first hour you were in the medical pod. If it wasn’t for your brother, you would have certainly died. I was still working on Shamrock’s arm when you were carried in.”

“I know I almost died. I remember being out of my body, while Branch was giving me surgery. I didn’t watch it. Instead, I visited my family. I saw you in the surgical room, and then our children in the bunker. Then, a light drew me away from it all. I was surrounded by family members that had died before us. They all looked so happy to see me. I thought at that time that I had died. Earth was there, and looked so grown up. She told me that it wasn’t my time yet, and that I needed to go back home and take care of my family. She told me about Felicity and that I needed to be there to watch her grow up. She told me she was going to be a strong trolling, and I believe it. She also told me about other things that will happen in our lives, but I can’t tell you about them, because we can’t change the future.” Sky smiled at his family. He wished Branch was there, instead of at work, but he decided he would tell him later. “After that, I got to go back into my body. It didn’t feel like long after that I woke up to the weak cries of my newborn daughter. I still can’t believe it was two weeks…”

“Wow Sky, it sounds like you had an out of body experience. That’s very rare. It only happens when a troll is near death. I’m so glad we didn’t lose you.” Mercy reached over and held hands with him. She knew her mate had a long road ahead of him, but he was improving by leaps and bounds, everyday. She was incredibly grateful.


	21. Getting Too Old For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyprus finds out he’s expecting.

For the next two weeks, Shamrock, Cyprus, Sky, and Hickory worked on recovering from their injuries. Due to the fact all four males were raped, Goldie insisted that they get a pregnancy test, since it had been five weeks after their attack. All four of them were reluctant to find out the truth, but Branch started to insist too. If they were expecting, they needed to start taking vitamins and eat better, before the arrival of any possible trollings.

Shamrock shook with nerves as he took his test. He struggled to walk still, due to having a broken arm and a broken leg. He had a splint on his leg, since he couldn’t get around with crutches. It was hard, but he managed. He also thought he would be in a lot of trouble for being pregnant, even though he hadn’t asked for it. Once he was done, he gave the test to Goldie, so she could read it.

“It’s negative. Thank goodness…” Goldie smiled up at him. She hoped for him that he wasn’t. Shamrock was only fifteen, and had gone through enough. He didn’t need a baby to take care of on top of everything else.

Shamrock laid back in his bed and sighed in relief. “I was so worried…”

Sky was the next to try. He waited for the results, and then let out a heavy sigh. “It’s positive.” His heart raced. He would have been on some heavy medication after the injuries he endured. He wondered if the baby would have health issues. It certainly wasn’t going to be the healthiest after the pain medication he was on.

Goldie walked over and checked the test. She gave Sky a worried look before disposing of the test. “I want to give you an ultrasound, once Hickory and Cyprus are done with their tests.”

Sky nodded in understanding. He put his hand on his belly and sighed heavily. He didn’t want to be pregnant, for several reasons, besides the fact that the baby was a result of rape. When it crossed his mind that Mercy might be upset, tears ran down his cheeks. He didn’t tell her what he was doing, and now she was going to find out that he got the test without her and was pregnant. She was sleeping when he left. He didn’t want to disturb her. She had been so tired lately, and for good reason.

Faith was helping Hickory with his test. Once his urine was in the test, she waited for a change. She let out a soft sigh when it changed. “You’re pregnant sweetheart.”

“Not surprised…” Hickory closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “Thank goodness I didn’t take much pain medicine.” He had been feeling sick to his stomach the last few days. He had already heavily suspected that he was pregnant. He was still blind and could only see light. He was nervous about how he would handle a pregnancy safely.

“I’ll check your baby, Hickory. So don’t leave yet.” Goldie looked at Cyprus. He hadn’t taken the test yet. She walked over to him and frowned. “Why haven’t you taken your pregnancy test?”

“He says he’s too old to get pregnant.” Rose had been trying to get him to take it. Cyprus was being very difficult about it. She was starting to feel better. She was in remission. She was warned that the cancer could still come back, so she planned to cherish every day she had as if it could be her last. She was glad she felt better, because if Cyprus was pregnant, he was going to need her help.

“I don’t need it. I’m not pregnant. I’m fifty two years old. There’s no way.” Cyprus protested with fused brows. “I’ll be wasting medical equipment. I know how valuable it is.”

“It is rare, but it’s still possible, dad. I want to make sure you get the attention you’ll need if you’re pregnant. You’ll be at high risk due to your age.” Goldie crossed her arms. She was expecting him to be a little difficult, but she was stubborn too. She wasn’t going to let him leave, until he took the test. “Take it now, or I won’t be making those cookies you like so much, and you’ll be put in the time out corner with Basil.”

“You better do as she says. I’ve seen her cross with our son.” Rose mused. Goldie was stern and tenacious. She had a way with Branch and kept him in check.

“Not my cookies…” Cyprus frowned and looked up at Goldie. “I love your cookies.” He sulked and shifted in his medical pod bed. “Fine…” He headed for the bathroom with his crutches to get some privacy to take his test. A few minutes later, he came back out looking pale and stunned. He gave the test to Goldie. “I’m too old for this shit.” He sat down and put his face into his hands. He groaned loudly. He wasn’t happy with the results.

Goldie checked the test and saw that it was positive. “Called it…” She sighed heavily. She was worried about Sky, Hickory, and Cyprus. All three of them had a long five months ahead of them. She hoped they would endure it alright. “Let’s get you three checked. I want to make sure the trollings are healthy, and if they’re not, we need to make decisions soon.” She hoped that they didn’t need to terminate any of the pregnancies. Regardless if they were from rape or not, ending a pregnancy was rough. She would have Branch do it. She certainly wouldn’t be able to handle it after losing Jade and Grace. She didn’t even want to think about it.

Sky was still weak, but was walking on his own. He followed Goldie to a bed next to the machine he had built as a teenager. He settled on the bed and waited for Goldie to set the machine up.

Hickory and Cyprus joined his side with their mates. They waited their turn to be seen.

Goldie set up the machine and put gel on Sky’s belly. She began checking his pod. She found a five week along trolling inside of it. “It appears healthy. A little smaller than normal. We’ll keep an eye on it. It has a strong heartbeat, which is good.” She checked to make sure there were no more. Multiples ran strong in Sky’s family. She didn’t want to miss any babies. “Just one for Sky. Hickory’s turn.”

Sky and Hickory switched places, so that Goldie could check Hickory. As soon as Goldie went to check his pod, she found two heartbeats. She looked up at Faith and cringed. They were going to have four babies in diapers. She remembered how hard it was to have so many little ones in diapers. She made sure there were no more inside of Hickory. “You’re having twins, Hickory.”

“Holy shit!” Hickory put his hand up to his head. He wasn’t entirely surprised, considering he was a twin himself, but he was hoping that wouldn’t be the case for him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, she’s sure.” Faith sighed and pulled her mate into a hug. “I’m here for you, my dear. We’ll get through this together.”

“Your turn, dear.” Rose nudged Cyprus towards the bed, before Hickory even had a chance to get off. She was eager to find out about his baby. She had always wanted to raise one more baby, but she never thought she would get this chance.

Cyprus watched Hickory get off the bed. He hesitated, before getting onto the bed next. He hoped it wasn’t twins or more for him. He remembered reading that that chance increased with age and multiples ran rampant on his side of the family. He was a triplet himself. He really hoped he didn’t have that many inside of him.

Goldie checked Cyprus’ baby pod. It had one baby within it. “Looks like a healthy baby. A good heartbeat. Doesn’t appear to have any deformities that would be a concern for your age.” She sighed in relief. “I want all three of you to eat well and take vitamins. Monthly check ups too. Especially you, Sky. That baby is little. I want to make sure it does OK.”

All three of them nodded in agreement. They were going to be so busy with four babies on the way. They all had mixed feelings, but had hopes that their mates would accept their conditions. It wasn’t like they asked for any of this.


	22. Temper Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dickory loses his temper to his twin brother.

For the next three months, Cyprus, Hickory, and Sky made regular checkups at the medical pod, to make sure that their babies grew and didn’t endure any complications from their fathers enduring major injuries from Indigo and Parch. So far, all four babies appeared to be alright, and all four were girls. Sky’s daughter, who he had decided he would name Leaf, was at the biggest risk. She appeared to remain smaller than her gestation age. Cyprus was surprising everyone, and doing very well, considering he was the oldest known troll in the village to conceive naturally over the age of fifty.

Hickory was at Dickory’s home. Dickory had left, not long after the fight he had with him about mailing his letter. He assumed that his brother wasn’t coming back. He was going through his belongings, with Bella and Faith’s help.

“Your brother was a slob.” Faith complained as she cleaned up the kitchen. She had been raised to keep her living space clean. Hickory had left months earlier, but the kitchen was gross, beyond the obvious decaying food that had been left behind.

“He lived alone and is a male. He probably had no reason to clean regularly.” Hickory shrugged as he felt his way around his brother’s home. He found a bookshelf and began searching for a keepsake that was their father’s. He was hoping that Dickory hadn’t thrown it out. “Bella, have you found that seashell I told you about?”

“No, I’m still looking.” Bella dusted Dickory’s home as she looked for a blue seashell. She knew that it was important to Hickory that they found it, so she was trying really hard to find it.

“It’s no excuse to be gross.” Faith grumbled crankily. She opened a cabinet and screamed when a spider crawled out from it. She scrambled away and held her chest. She was arachnophobic, not that she would admit to that.

Hickory stopped what he was doing and hurried over as fast as he could. He used his white cane, so that he didn’t trip. “Are you alright?!”

Bella stopped what she was doing too, and hurried over to the spider. She squished it and cringed when it’s leg twitched. “That was huge! Did it bite you?!” She looked at Faith with wide eyes. A spider bite could make her very sick.

Faith hugged into Hickory and shuddered. “I’m OK. I just hate spiders.”

Hickory sighed in relief and snuggled with his wife. He was so glad she was alright. He smiled softly, when his twin daughters kicked inside of him. The excitement had awakened them.

“It’s dead. I got it.” Bella joined the hug and smiled. “I’m glad you’re OK.”

Faith wrapped her arm around Bella’s back. “You know, this is not conducive to getting this home cleaned and sorted through.”

“It’s conducive to warming our hearts and souls.” Hickory gave Faith a kiss, and then pecked Bella’s cheek. He had been flirting with her lately. He had been growing increasingly fond of her. She had been so helpful with the children. Especially when he was in the medical pod with his head injury and broken arm.

Bella blushed and rubbed her cheek where he kissed it. She frowned and went back to work. She had noticed the flirting, but wasn’t ready to let her heart open up yet. She missed Magnus.

Faith watched Bella go. “Patience my dear. She’s not ready.” She nudged him towards the kitchen. “Help me with the dishes.” She filled up the sink with soapy hot water. She was determined to get Dickory’s home clean again.

Hickory quietly got to work on washing the dishes that were in the sink. That was one task he could do without sight, and do well. He used his fingers to assure that each dish was clean. He was still learning how to do a lot without being able to see, but he was improving everyday.

Dickory came into his home moments later. His eyes went wide when he saw his brother in his kitchen. He wasn’t happy that he invaded his home with his wife and their friend. “What the hell are you doing in my home?! Get the fuck out!” He headed towards his brother and began shoving him towards the door.

“You’re home?! Where the hell did you go?! I was starting to think you were dead!” Hickory shoved him off. “Stop pushing me! I need my white cane!” He felt helpless without it.

“Get off him!” Faith got between Hickory and Dickory. “We’re here, because you haven’t been home in over three months! We thought you moved on or died! We were cleaning up your mess!”

Bella dropped what she was doing and went to grab Hickory’s white cane. She gave it to him and then hid behind Faith. Dickory was making her uncomfortable. She was glad that Humble and Joy were with Mercy and Sky.

“Get out of my house!” Dickory snapped angrily. He looked his brother over and raised a brow. “Are you pregnant?! I didn’t know you swung that way.”

“How I got pregnant is not your fucking business! Get out of my way.” Hickory whacked his brother with his white cane, before heading towards the back of the house. He was turned around, and didn’t realize he wasn’t heading for the front door.

“This way dear.” Faith led Hickory towards the front door. She glared at Dickory as she passed by him. “We didn’t miss you!”

Bella opened the door for Hickory and Faith, before retreating for the bunker. She wasn’t going to wait up. Dickory had spooked her.

“I didn’t miss you either! Get out!” Dickory followed them to the door. He slammed it shut when they went outside. He had had a rough three months, but he wasn’t ready to talk about it.

“Why did you come back then?!” Hickory startled when he heard the door slam shut. He clenched his fists and stomped his foot. “His temper drives me up the wall! He had no right to treat us like that! We were cleaning up his mess!” He brushed off his shirt. It was wet from doing the dishes. “Are you alright Faith and Bella?”

“Bella ran home.” Faith sighed heavily. “I’m fine, other then I’m angry with your brother again. I’m not sure why he has such a short temper. Let’s go home and take a bath. I feel gross after being in his home.” She led him home. She was furious, but she didn’t want conflict with Dickory. Especially when Hickory was four months pregnant.

“Poor Bella…” Hickory grumbled that he wanted to give his brother a piece of his mind. Bella had been through so much lately. She didn’t need to be spooked too. He knew it wouldn’t be wise to fight with him, considering he had unborn babies to consider as well. He thought of how he would confront him, later, when he cooled down. He didn’t think Dickory had a right to treat them like that. He was going to put his foot down, before Dickory hurt more than his pride. He should have never kicked his wife and best friend out of his home. They were only doing what they felt was right.


	23. Brother Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dickory faces the wrath of his brother and friends.

Shortly after Dickory got home, he discovered that his blue seashell was missing. Bella had found it seconds before he arrived home and had tucked it in her hair. He searched his home thoroughly for his missing seashell, but didn’t find it. He knew Hickory wanted that blue seashell, so he was livid when he didn’t find it. He headed for the bunker with his fists clenched. He pounded on the door when he arrived and started to yell. “Hickory! Give me back my blue seashell, you thief!”

Branch heard the pounding on his door. He got up off the couch, where he had been comforting Bella, and headed over to the entrance. He opened the door and sneered. “You scared the glitter out of Bella! What is your problem?!”

Bella got up and retreated to her room. She had her twins with her. She locked the door and went to hide. Dickory was continuing to frighten her.

“Hickory stole my seashell! Our father gave that to me before he died! I want it back! It is mine!” Dickory stormed into the bunker and began searching for his brother. He loathed that his precious item had been taken.

“Excuse me! I didn’t invite you in! You’ve had your chance to be in the bunker, and you lost that privilege!” Branch stormed after him and then grabbed him by the arm. “You scared Bella, and upset Faith and Hickory! You’re not going to come in here and rummage through our things, just because you misplaced your things!” He started shoving him towards the door. He gave him a firm whack on the buttocks. He was outraged that Dickory had barged in.

“Get your hands off me! I want my shell!” Dickory snapped angrily. When he felt the whack on his buttocks, he froze up and quickly wrapped his arms around his belly. He didn’t want Branch to hit him there. It had been causing him discomfort lately.

“What the hell are you doing in here?! I left your home, now leave us alone!” Hickory came storming over and stopped when he next to Branch. “I don’t want you teaching my children your bad manners!”

“Get moving Dickory!” Branch kept shoving him. “Get out of my bunker, now!” He dragged him towards the entrance, since he wasn’t moving.

“I want my seashell back!” Dickory snapped when his brother came over to yell at him. He tried to push Branch off, when he started dragging him. “Get off me!” He continued to guard his belly.

Goldie came over and glared at Dickory as he was dragged out the door. “Serves you right, for being so rude!”

Faith followed them as well, to assure that Dickory didn’t hurt her husband and his unborn twins.

“I don’t have your seashell! Get out of the bunker!” Hickory clenched his teeth. He was angry that Dickory had barged in and accused him of stealing. If he had found it, he would have given it back before leaving. He knew that the shell was his brother’s. Dickory was the older twin, so he got the special gift from their father.

Branch got Dickory outside and frowned when he realized he was holding his belly. He eyed him suspiciously, before realizing his belly was swollen. “Are you pregnant?!”

“No! I’m not fucking pregnant! I’m straight, you stupid asshat!” Dickory snapped angrily. He was livid that Branch would even consider that he might mate with another male.

“I think he is.” Goldie tried to inspect Dickory’s belly. She startled when Dickory smacked her hand away. She grabbed a hold of him and pinned him to the ground. She was seething. She didn’t like anyone touching her like that. “Abusive asshole!” She held him down. “Branch, check for trollings!”

Branch checked Dickory’s baby pod and frowned when he noticed that it was larger than normal. “You’re either pregnant, or you have a growth. You’re going to the medical pod, immediately!” He picked up the stubborn male and carried him towards the medical pod. He wasn’t taking no for an answer.

Hickory looked stunned. His brother had always been straight, and never indicated that he loved males. He followed the sound of Branch’s footsteps. He wanted to find out if his brother was having kids. “Dickory? I thought you didn’t want children?”

Faith wasn’t far behind Hickory. Dickory was being more violent than she cared for. She was holding back from beating the glitter out of him for hitting Goldie.

“Put me down! I’m not pregnant! I can’t be pregnant! God damn it!” Dickory was flushed with anger. When Branch put him down on a medical pod bed, he tried to get up. He growled when Branch pinned him down. “I should have never come home! You have no idea what I have been through the last three months! Let me the fuck go!”

Goldie quickly set up the ultrasound machine. She put gel on Dickory’s belly and then inspected it for masses, or any unborn trollings. She stopped at his baby pod when she saw two babies within him. “You’re lying to us, Dickory. You’re pregnant. This machine doesn’t lie.” She checked to see if there were more trollings. “About three months along, with twin boys. Appears to be identical twins. You should be feeling them move, Dickory.”

Mercy walked over and looked at the screen. “When did you get back, Dickory?” She didn’t like that Branch and Goldie appeared extremely angry. “What’s going on? Why are you all upset?” She wanted an explanation.

“He came back today. He is accusing Hickory of stealing. He hit Goldie’s hand away!” Branch snapped angrily. He looked at Dickory and sneered. “You better shape up and control that temper of yours! You’re about to become a father!”

Hickory listened quietly. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Dickory had just given him a hard time about being pregnant. He couldn’t believe he was pregnant himself.

“I don’t want children! I should have committed suicide, instead of going home liked I orginally planned! No one gives a shit about me or how I feel! Let me go, so I can go jump off a fucking cliff!” Dickory growled in frustration. Branch was still holding him down. He was frustrated with life and didn’t want to have kids.

“You just got yourself put on suicide watch Dickory. You’re not going anywhere. You have two innocent lives inside of you.” Mercy crossed her arms. She wasn’t going to let Dickory kill himself, and end the life of his unborn twins.

“I’ll go home and prepare a room.” Goldie whispered, before heading out the door. She was still angry with Dickory, for smacking her hand away, but she wasn’t going to let two innocent lives be put in grave danger.

“I want an explanation as to why you feel like ending your life, now! You’re as aggressive as ever and just threatened two innocent lives!” Branch glared down at Dickory. He wasn’t amused at all.

Dickory looked away from Branch and sighed heavily. “It doesn’t matter. No one in this village cares about me. Hell, no one anywhere cares about me.”

“I care about you.” Hickory frowned and hung his head. He startled when Faith put her hand on his shoulder. He loved his brother, but he didn’t care about how he treated everyone. “If you learned to control your temper, you might be surprised how much your life will change.”

“We all care about you Dickory. You’re family. We just don’t like how you act around us and the children. We’re very protective of the kids.” Mercy looked concerned. There was something seriously wrong with Dickory, and he wasn’t telling them what was going on.

“Answer me, Dickory! My patience is wearing thin!” Branch’s lip twitched. He wanted to tear him to shreds, but two little boys needed him to restrain himself.

“Those letters that I thought I was sending and receiving from a sweet young lady, were being sent by a selfish old rapist. I don’t want to talk about this further!” Dickory closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “I’m tired and I don’t feel good. Please leave me alone...”

“We’re going to take care of you Dickory. Next time something bad happens, you need to use your words. Mercy taught that to me years ago. It’s hard when you have a short temper, but it does help.” Faith’s glare softened. “Let’s get you to the bunker and fill your stomach. You have two innocent babies to take care of.”

“We’ll find your seashell, alright? It’s going to be alright, big brother.” Hickory reached over and put his hand on Dickory’s arm. He was a lot more understanding, now that he knew what was going on.

“Let’s go. We need to discuss ground rules if you’re going to live in my home.” Branch helped him out of the medical pod bed and wiped the gel off Dickory’s slightly swollen belly. He led him towards the bunker and began listing the rules he had everyone follow.

Dickory listened to Branch as he walked towards the bunker. He decided to hold his tongue for now. He didn’t want these kids, and was feeling really crappy about life in general.

Hickory and Faith followed them out the door. Hickory thought about his brother as he walked with Faith. Dickory was a jerk at times, but no one deserved rape. He hoped that with time, they could form an actual relationship, because Dickory needed someone who cared about him. He didn’t deserve to endure this alone.


	24. Spiralling Into Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to control his life any further, Dickory slips into depression.

Not long after settling into the bunker, Dickory crawled into his new bed and curled up as tight as he could into a fetal position. He covered himself with a blanket and let tears come. He had told himself all his life that he had to be tough, to make up for his short stature and because of an incident that happened when he was just a baby. He wasn’t feeling very tough at that moment. Even his attempts to show how tough he was earlier, did nothing to make him feel more manly and burly. When tears began to congest his nose, an occasional sniffle escaped him. He hoped no one heard him. He refused to cry in front of anyone.

“Uncle Dickory?” Wasabi poked his head into the bedroom. He heard that his uncle was staying with them for a while. He knew his mom didn’t care about Dickory, but the times he did see his uncle, he thought he was cool and tough. He came to the side of the bed and frowned when he heard him sniffle. “Are you OK?” He rested his arms on the side of the bed and rested his chin on his arms. He looked worried. Dickory wasn’t acting normal, and he was picking up on that.

“Go away kid.” Dickory whispered, in hopes that no one heard the pain in his voice.

“Did Basil hurt your feelings?” Wasabi climbed onto the bed and tunneled his way under the blanket. Despite looking just like his mom, he had ended up with Hickory’s sweeter personality. He wanted to make it better. Once he found his uncle, he snuggled right into him.

“No, Basil didn’t hurt my feelings…” Dickory heard Wasabi wriggle his way towards him. Instead of resisting the child’s warmth, he embraced it. He held his little nephew and closed his eyes. “You’re so much like your father…”

“That’s what mom says.” Wasabi cuddled with Dickory. “Cuddles always make it better.”

Dickory wished that was true, but he didn’t want to disappoint his nephew, so he just nodded as he replied. “Yeah…”

The two cuddled for a while, until Basil came in. He had heard that Dickory had smacked his mama’s hand away in anger. He was flushed red with anger as he crawled onto the bed. “You were mean!” He kicked Dickory between the legs, like his auntie Smidge had taught him how to defend himself from an attack with another male.

Dickory let out a loud scream of pain. He held himself and began letting out sobs of agony. Basil had hit hard, and he had recently received nasty injuries there. He was in gobs amount of pain.

Wasabi scrambled out of the bed and looked at Dickory with wide eyes. He turned and ran out of the room. “Mama!!! Basil was mean!”

“I didn’t do it!” Basil got off the bed and ran off, before he got into trouble.

Branch wasn’t far from the bedroom when he heard the sobs. He scrambled into Dickory’s temporary room and uncovered him. “What happened?!” He frowned, seeing blood seep through Dickory’s pants. “Hold on…” He picked him up and hurried for the medical pod. He hoped he wasn’t miscarrying.

Dickory caught his breath and clenched his teeth. “He kicked me…” He managed to get it out. He could feel blood soak his pants. He thought he might be peeing himself too.

Branch got Dickory to the medical pod and set him down. He tried removing his pants, but Dickory grabbed them and didn’t let go. “I need to check Dickory!”

“What happened?!” Mercy came over and frowned when she saw the blood.

“Don’t!” Dickory snapped angrily. He began kicking and throwing punches. He didn’t want anyone to remove his pants.

“We need to see what happened Dickory.” Branch looked at Mercy. “Get me a sedative.” He wasn’t surprised that Dickory was being difficult. He remembered reading Dickory’s medical records some time ago. Dickory had had a botched circumcision, when he was an infant. He didn’t blame Dickory for not letting anyone see down there, but he still needed treatment.

Mercy prepared a sedative and gave it to Dickory, so they could find out why he was bleeding so badly. She looked worried as she prepared to do emergency surgery. There could be a lot of reasons for Dickory to bleed. She wanted to be prepared.

“God damn it!” Dickory glared at Mercy when she gave him the sedative. “You’re going to call me a freak…” He looked away and cringed when he began feeling the effects of the sedative. He was soon out cold.

Branch waited until Dickory passed out, before gently removing his pants. Nothing could prepare him for what he would see next. His face went pale. “He’s been mutilated…” He could see through the bloody mess that someone had recently amputated Dickory’s penis and scrotum. His lower half almost looked like it was of a female troll. It was no wonder Dickory was so agitated. He would be in agony.

Mercy cleaned up the blood and frowned when she realized that Dickory had recently had surgery on his penis and scrotum. He had stitches down there, that ripped when Basil kicked him in that area. She began restitching him closed. “We’re going to have to respect his privacy, Branch.”

“I agree…” Branch whispered, before leaving to prepare pain medication for Dickory. He was trying to think of what they could give him, that wouldn’t be too harsh on his twin sons. The thought of having his own manhood mutilated like that made him cringe.

Mercy finished the minor surgery, and then gave his lower half a good inspection, to make sure nothing was infected. It was inflamed more than she liked, so she gave him a shot of antibiotics. Once she was done, she covered him up and let him rest in peace.

Branch came back over and gave him a light dose of Morphine. He thought a little bit for a few days shouldn’t be too harsh, since he was half way through his pregnancy. It was better then, than when he was early in pregnancy or about to give birth. “Poor guy…” He planned to be more understanding, now that he knew. He was going to assure the children left him alone, while he recovered. He needed to rest, if his twins were going to have a chance to survive.


	25. Mass Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scary attack in the nearby village has King Peppy and Queen Lily considering moving the colony.

Branch didn’t waste any time. He confronted King Peppy immediately about Dickory’s injuries. He didn’t go into detail how badly injured Dickory was, and mentioned that he had to respect Dickory’s privacy, but he was very worried about the safety of his family and friends. Dickory didn’t mention if his attacker was still alive or not, and it was clear that the terrible male was smart enough to know medical procedures. He had literally given Dickory a sex change, and it was clearly without concent.

King Peppy gathered as much information as he could from Hickory about the village that he took Dickory’s letters. It was a sister village that he had a dictator take care of. He gave her a call, to see if she could handle the situation on her own. When she didn’t answer the phone, he hung up and immediately got ready to go. The village wasn’t very big, so it worried him that she was so far away that she didn’t answer the phone. The concern was greater, knowing that a sadist lived in the village. Once he was ready to go, he gathered some warriors and left to investigate what was going on. He hoped that everyone was alright.

Two days later, King Peppy returned with grim news for his wife. He went into their home and looked for her. When he found her, he hung his head. “We only found one pregnant survivor out of the entire village. A young male, who hid after the village doctor went crazy.”

“Doctor Tourmaline went crazy? I thought he changed his ways after he was banished from here.” Queen Lily frowned and looked towards the door. “Is the survivor alright? What is his name?”

“No, he’s not alright. Tsunami is shaken and upset. He lost his entire family, including a couple of toddlers. It’s just him and his unborn baby…” King Peppy shook his head. “He tried to save them, but Tourmaline attacked him with a sword. He lost his arm and then ran away to save his baby. He managed to stitch his arm stump closed, because he is a nurse.”

“Poor guy. I can’t imagine.” Queen Lily headed for the door. She peeked outside and saw the young male nurse, sitting on a mushroom stump. He appeared gray. That didn’t surprise her considering he just lost his family.

“I didn’t find Tourmaline. Lily, we need to move the village. We’re all in danger, until he’s found. You remember what he did right after Hickory and Dickory were born…” King Peppy looked worried. He wanted the village safe. The sister village being massacred concerned him greatly.

“We do need to move. He tried to give Dickory that sex change when he was just a baby, after he accidentally cut off the tip of his penis. Dad was so angry that he banished him. A big fight broke out. He threatened a lot of trolls.” Queen Lily remembered the story all too well. It sounded like her father had wanted to kill Tourmaline, but he had done nothing to warrant death. His violent behavior had only gotten him banished from their village.

“Do you think Tourmaline finished the job on Dickory? Branch didn’t give any details on what happened, but he did say it was bad.” King Peppy looked at Sassafras and Poppy as they read on the couch. He wanted their children safe. Lily had almost died having her second child. They had lost their son about three years ago during that difficult birth. They were struggling to conceive since. If Poppy and Sassafras died, the village would be in trouble. They needed their heir and spare to live. “Let’s get the village prepared. There are a lot of trolls to move. I’m thinking we need to move between the city and the ocean. We’ll be better protected there.”

“Sounds like a great idea.” Queen Lily headed outside, to make an announcement. She sounded off a siren, to get the attention of everyone. She motioned for them to join her in front of a concert mushroom. Once everyone was gathered, she looked at them. “Thank you, everyone, for gathering here at such short notice. It has come to our attention that we are no longer safe here. I want everyone to gather their things. We’ll be leaving in the morning. That is all.” She left to prepare as much as she could. It was going to take at least a week or two to move to their new home. Especially with knowledge that there were trollings on the way.

King Peppy waited for the announcement to be complete, before guiding Tsunami over to Branch. “Branch, I know you have your hands full, but can you help me with him? He’s twenty four years old. He’s pregnant with his third child. He just lost his daughter, son, and husband.”

Branch nodded and offered his hand to Tsunami. “We’ve got a whole family of trolls in my bunker who will happily help you get through this hard time Tsunami. I’m very sorry for your losses.”

Tsunami took Branch’s hand and broke down as the older male led him towards the bunker. He was five and a half months pregnant, and absolutely petrified for his baby and his future. He was also devastated from the loss of his family and village. He had seen a lot of the massacre. He was so worried that Tourmaline would find them and attack them too.

King Peppy watched them go, before leaving to help prepare the village to leave.

It took all night for everyone to prepare to go. Once they gathered at dawn the next morning, King Peppy and Queen Lily began to lead their village towards the city. King Peppy hoped that they didn’t face Tourmaline during their journey. The safety of the village now hung on a delicate thread.


	26. Baby To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunami’s baby doesn’t wait for them to settle into their new home.

It took two weeks for the village to travel, no thanks to a snow storm. They were only about an hour away, when Tsunami had Branch stop. Despite being cold and wet outside, his forehead was sweaty. “Branch? I’m not going to make it to the new village. My baby is ready to come.” He closed his eyes and teared up. It had been just over two weeks since he lost his family, but it still stung like it had just happened. Tears ran down his cheeks. He wanted his mate so badly.

“I’m going to give you a quick check, Tsunami. We need to try to make it to the village. It’s too cold for the newborn.” Branch reached down Tsunami’s sweatpants and checked to see how open he was. “You’re not kidding.” He looked worried as he picked Tsunami up and rushed towards Ruffle. “Hickory, we need to fly to the new village, now!” He knew that King Peppy had called the city and requested that a new village be built between the city and the ocean, so that they could settle right away when they arrived, because they knew that Tsunami could have his baby at any time. He knew that the new medical pod would be much warmer than being born outside.

“I can’t see to guide Ruffle, Branch. I’m sorry.” Hickory had a hold of Ruffle’s lead. He had been walking his wingdingle as they travelled. He knew Ruffle wouldn’t let anyone else fly him.

“We’ve got to try! It won’t be good for the baby to come now.” Branch climbed onto Ruffle and settled Tsunami so he was facing him. “Try not to push.” He reached down when Goldie offered him a few blankets. He placed them in his hair, to warm them up before the baby arrived. “Let’s go Hickory! I’ll help direct you! I can’t fly him! Tsunami’s open now. The baby will arrive at any moment!”

“Come on dear. It’s going to be alright.” Faith helped Hickory onto Ruffle’s back. Branch appeared extremely rushed. It had to be urgent, if Branch felt that Tsunami wouldn’t make it to their new home. They weren’t that far away.

Hickory got onto Ruffle, and then glanced around blindly. “Which way do I go?”

Faith got onto Ruffle and settled behind Hickory. “I’ll help. Go right dear, and have Ruffle fly.”

“It hurts so badly!” Tsunami sobbed in pain. He could feel the strong urge to push, but was trying hard not to cave to those urges.

“Fly Ruffle!” Branch didn’t want anymore delays. He didn’t want the baby to become hypothermic if he could help it.

Ruffle spread his wings and took flight. He began flying to the right, as Hickory directed him. He straightened out when Faith helped get him into the right direction. He began flying as fast as he could. He sensed the urgency.

Hickory was nervous as Faith helped guide him with Ruffle. He knew his bird was picky. He hoped that Ruffle didn’t buck them in midair. He swallowed hard when he heard Tsunami grunt. “Are we even going to make it?!”

“I don’t think so, but at least we’ll get to the medical pod faster this way so we can get the baby in a warm pod.” Branch prepared to catch the newborn. The little one wasn’t waiting.

“I’m so sorry! I have to push! I can’t help it!” Tsunami let out another grunt and a whimper. He had a tight hold of Ruffle with his left hand. He looked down when he felt his baby’s head emerge. “I’m not going to make it to the medical pod!” He pushed again and hollered in pain as the baby came the rest of the way out. “Is my baby alright?!”

“It’s alright, I’ll take care of the baby.” Branch held onto Ruffle with one hand and grabbed a blanket with his other hand. As the baby arrived, he pulled her out of her father’s pants and settled her between them on Ruffle’s back. He began cleaning her with a blanket, and then quickly wrapped her up in a dry blanket. He tucked her into Tsunami’s hair so she could stay warm. “She appears to be healthy and should be alright. You’re very brave, Tsunami.” He moved closer to Tsunami and held him to keep him and the baby warm. “We’re almost there.”

The newborn was a deep wine purple in color, with a light pink nose and light pink and red two toned hair. She cried loudly as Branch handled her. She was angry that she was very cold. The cries continued to echo through the air as the group of five hurried for the new village.

“There it is! Land him slowly, Hickory.” Faith helped Hickory guide Ruffle to the ground. She was glad that Ruffle didn’t appear to notice that she was helping. Once on the ground, she slid off and helped her husband off of Ruffle.

Branch got off Ruffle, and then helped Tsunami off as well. He picked him up and hurried into the new medical pod. Once inside, he laid him down on a bed. He gently took the newborn out and settled her down on her daddy’s chest. He unwrapped her and checked her over. He put a diaper on her and swaddled her in a new dry blanket. He settled her in a bassinet, so he could take care of Tsunami next. “She appears to be alright, despite coming out in the elements.” He checked Tsunami over, and then helped him out of his wet clothes. Once he was situated and put in a medical gown, he helped Tsunami set up his daughter to nurse. “What is her name?”

Tsunami held his daughter as best as he could with one arm. He watched her nurse. A sniffle escaped him. “She looks just like Merlot.” He thought for a moment and then looked up at Branch. “I’m going to name her Sherry, after her father.”

“It’s a great name.” Branch covered him up with a blanket and then sat beside him and waited for Sherry to finish nursing. He wanted to make sure Tsunami handled Sherry OK, since he was still getting used to having one arm.

“Your dad loved you so much. So did your brother, Marlin, and your sister, Tulip. I wish you could have met them.” Tears filled Tsunami’s eyes and ran down his cheeks. He startled when Branch reached over and dried his face with a tissue. “Sorry Branch.” He had already grown fond of Branch and Goldie. They had helped him through the hardest time of his life.

“You have no reason to be sorry. You’re still grieving.” Branch smiled at the grieving father. “I can’t imagine my life without Goldie. I can’t imagine the pain you’re feeling.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Tsunami moved Sherry over his shoulder with his hair, and then patted her back gently. Once she was burped, he rested her on his chest to cuddle with her. He planned to protect her with his life. He was never going to let anyone harm her, without being killed first.

Branch nodded and got up. He began cleaning up and checking the medical pod over. It appeared that the trolls who came to set everything up did a great job. He settled his medical pod bag down next to a table and pulled a few things out. He put them away. He then got Grace’s jar out of the bag. He had it wrapped in blankets. He unwrapped her and sat her down on a shelf. It was hard to believe she had been gone for about five months. She would have been about a month or so old.

Tsunami watched Branch unpack. He looked away when he saw the tiny trolling in the jar. He saw the look on Branch’s face. He knew how much it hurt to lose kids, all too well. He suspected the baby was Branch’s.

“Sorry Tsunami. Just making sure Grace made it here in one piece.” Branch went to wash his hands. He hoped he didn’t upset Tsunami.

“Looks like she was miscarried.” Tsunami frowned and looked down at Sherry. He was glad she made it to term.

“Yeah, my wife lost her recently.” Branch fidgeted with the towel for several minutes, before making himself busy. He didn’t want to talk about it. They had been trying for another baby, to help feel that void, but Goldie’s body wasn’t ready for another baby yet.

“Deep condolences…” Tsunami gave Branch a sympathetic look. It seemed him and Branch had had it rough lately. He was pretty sure he now understood why Branch was so insistent on helping him. He hoped to continue to get to know their family. They were all so nice and understanding.


	27. Four Little Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full moon makes for a long night at the new medical pod.

King Peppy and Queen Lily were thrilled that the entire colony made the two week journey without losing any of their colony members, despite the fact that it was near the end of winter when they travelled. It took about a month for everyone to settle into their new homes. Branch decided he wanted another bunker, so with the help of his family and friends, another one was made. Goldie, Sky, Mercy, Faith, Hickory, Bella, Tsunami, Cyprus, Rose, Dickory and their families, all remained a part of the bunker life. Cyprus and Rose had enjoyed being close to their grandchildren, and felt that it would be best to stick around, so that Cyprus would get extra help during the last month of his pregnancy. The only bunker dweller that no longer lived with them was ten year old Wind. He moved in with Silk, Satin, and Chenille, after bonding with them, during the move to the new home. Everyone was glad that the young trolling had finally found his forever home.

It was just a couple of weeks into spring and a full moon, when Cyprus felt the first contraction of labor. He had never been pregnant before, so the pain took him by surprise. He had had mild practice contractions, but this was more intense. He had just finished eating dinner, when it came. A wash of nausea hit him. He groaned and put his head back. Now he wished he hadn’t eaten. His appetite hadn’t been great the last few days, but Rose insisted he eat several small meals, for their little daughter and so that his blood sugars didn’t drop. He grew pale, before bolting as fast as a heavily pregnant troll could, to the bathroom. He began getting sick into the toilet.

Rose hurried after her husband and rubbed his back as he got sick. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” She remembered getting sick a few times when in labor with her sons. She had a feeling that their little girl would be arriving soon.

Sky followed them and peeked inside. “Is dad alright?” He winced when his own belly tightened. A whimper escaped him. He had a non-existent pain tolerance.

“I think I’m going into labor.” Cyprus cleared his throat, before flushing the toilet. He went to wash his hands and rinsed out his mouth. “Let’s go Rose. Branch wants me to go to the medical pod to have our little girl.” He hadn’t named his daughter yet. He wanted to see her, before deciding on a name.

Rose nodded, before walking with him towards the medical pod.

“I’ll be right behind you, mom and dad.” Sky walked towards the bedroom. He gently shook Mercy to wake her. She was just about due to wake up for the night shift anyway, but he wanted her. He was hurting. “Mercy, I think I’m going into labor.”

“You said that this morning.” Mercy yawned and stretched out. She wasn’t in a big hurry, since Sky had jumped to thinking he was in labor several times the last few days.

“I know. I’m sorry dear.” Sky put his hand on his belly. “It’s getting worse, this time.” 

Mercy smiled at him, before she got up and began getting dressed. Once she was dressed, she gave her husband a gentle check. “Half open. Labor has started. Let’s get you to the medical pod.” She rubbed his back soothingly a few strokes, before leaving for a moment to make sure the children were going to be babysat.

Sky breathed through the next contraction. Once it was over, he headed for the door. He wanted to get to the medical pod. He was hurting and worried about his dad.

Once Mercy was sure Goldie could babysit, she caught up with Sky. She held his hand as he walked to the medical pod. She knew his tolerance for pain wasn’t as great as hers was. She hoped he would tolerate labor OK.

In the medical pod, Branch was helping Cyprus settle. He got ready to deliver his sister. He was glad that his dad had made it to term. It was best for the little ones.

Hickory was already in the medical pod. He had gone into labor earlier that morning. His twins were taking their time to arrive. He was exhausted and trying to nap between contractions. It wasn’t working out too well. During the next contraction, he cracked his eyes open and groaned. “It hurts…”

“I know. I’m so sorry sweetheart.” Faith ran a cool, wet cloth over Hickory’s forehead. They had tried walking the twins out earlier that day, but it hadn’t helped much. Hickory’s labor was just going slowly for him.

Sky came in and frowned when he saw that Hickory was still in labor. A loud whimper escaped him. “Am I going to be in labor that long too?!” He didn’t want to be in labor all night.

“Not necessarily.” Mercy got ready to help Branch. With three laboring fathers, she wanted to make sure everyone was taken care of.

“You’re in labor too, Sky?” Branch set a couple of blankets on the end of Cyprus’s bed. He went to grab a couple of blankets for his brother’s baby too.

“The girls will share birthdays.” Hickory smiled softly. “Unless someone is born after midnight.”

“They could all be born after midnight.” Cyprus smiled softly. “The amount of time in labor is not set in stone.”

“Oh my god, no!” Sky leaned on the side of the bed and screamed in pain during the next contraction. “God damn it!” He no longer showed signs of having a traumatic head injury, but wasn’t tolerating the pain well. He had been so lucky.

“Wait until you have to push.” Mercy smiled softly. Sky was being a bit dramatic, but that didn’t surprise her. 

“That’s going to be a headache. Sky’s a big baby.” Faith smirked when Sky shot a glare at her. “Mercy and I don’t make that much noise, so don’t glare at me like that.”

“Everyone handles pain differently…” Hickory whispered. He cringed during the next contraction. He felt the urge to push this time. “I think they’re finally ready.” He took a deep breath and bared down. He grunted a few times, before letting out a loud holler. He was in a hurry to get them out, and was pushing too hard.

“Easy does it, Hickory. Small steady pushes.” Branch came over and got ready to catch the first twin. “I don’t want you to tear.” He caught the first baby girl as she arrived. He put her on her daddy’s chest and began cleaning her. “You sure pushed this one out fast. Good job!”

The newborn was dark purple with orange and pink two toned hair. She began crying as Branch cleaned her up.

“She’s so pretty, Hickory.” Faith helped clean their daughter. “Dark purple, with orange and pink hair. Her nose is light pink too.”

Hickory breathed hard and put his arms around his daughter. “About time...” He bared down and pushed for the second girl. “Oh god, it hurts!” He yelped as his second daughter emerged. He was exhausted, but so glad that they were born.

“Great job Hickory! You’re a champ!” Branch caught the second baby and settled her next to her slightly older sister. He cleaned her up and smiled when she began to cry.

The second baby girl was scarlet red with black hair that had orange tips. She began searching for her daddy’s breast right away. She was ready to nurse right after her first breath.

“Eager little girl.” Faith helped set the girls up so they could nurse. She was so proud of Hickory. “The second girl is scarlet red with black hair, that has orange tips. Her tiny nose is maroon.”

Hickory rested his head back and groaned tiredly. “Their names are Treasure and Jewel.” He was exhausted, but was glad that they were out and appeared healthy. He loved them, even though they were forced upon him.

“You’re a great father, Hickory.” Branch was glad that Hickory accepted his babies. He recalled a fight Hickory had with Dickory, earlier that week. Dickory still rejected his twins, despite everyone reminding him that his babies were innocent. He hoped that Dickory would change his mind when he held his newborn sons.

For the next two hours, the medical pod was busy as Treasure and Jewel were diapered, swaddled, and fed again. Mercy and Rose comforted their mates as they endured their own labor. 

Sky wasn’t quiet about it either. During each contraction, he made plenty of noise. He threatened Branch once that if he didn’t cut his daughter out, he would put salt in his coffee. He was reminded that it was better for him and Leaf if he gave birth naturally. He wasn’t amused. When Sky was ready to push, he let out sobs. He stopped for a moment to glare at Faith when she murmured that he was being over dramatic. “Shut up Faith! It hurts!”

“Sky! Manners! Breathe and push, instead of fighting with my sister…” Mercy got ready to catch Leaf. She knew the pain her husband was enduring. It was nearly unbearable, but it was survivable. Sky didn’t have to be so mean.

“I’m not the one screaming in agony before it was even time to push.” Faith stuck out her tongue. “Next time we’re in labor, you boys are going to have a hell of a lot more respect for us.”

“You better believe it.” Hickory smiled softly. He was impressed that Faith pushed out two little ones without much more than a peep.

Without a word, Cyprus began pushing. Other than a few grunts and a whimper, he didn’t make much noise. He looked down when Branch caught his daughter. He took her into his arms and smiled when she began to cry. “Happy Birthday, Ivory.”

Ivory was not the color any of them were expecting. She was cream, with cream and baby pink two toned hair. She cried on her daddy’s chest. She was healthy, despite her father’s age.

“Good job dad.” Branch had stayed to deliver his own sister. He loved her name. He thought she was very pretty. He planned to check the medical books, to see why she might be a light color like that. He had never seen a cream colored troll before. He began helping his parents take care of Ivory.

Sky yelped as his own daughter was born. He opened his arms and embraced her when Mercy put her on his chest. “She’s so little…” His pain was nearly forgotten, now that Leaf was in his arms.

Leaf was underweight for her age, but was otherwise healthy. She began crying as her mama cleaned her up.

“She’s not as small as Felicity was, but Felicity is a dwarf and was premature.” Mercy got Leaf clean, and put a diaper on her. Once she was in a diaper, she helped Sky set her up to nurse.

“They all share the same birthday. It’s a little hard to tell who conceived Ivory or Leaf.” Faith was sort of glad for that. She was OK with Hickory’s twins looking like their other fathers, but she knew it might be harder for Cyprus or Sky.

“She sounds healthy.” Hickory listened to the girls cry. He didn’t care who conceived those girls. As far as he was concerned, all four of them were precious gifts, given to them after a traumatic event. He looked forward to spending the future with them all.


	28. Father In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dickory doesn’t do well when the pressure becomes too intense for him.

For the next two weeks, Hickory, Sky, and Cyprus adjusted to fatherhood again. All three of them had help from their mates and none of them rejected their daughters. Hickory spent more time than usual with Dickory, to warm him up to the idea of raising babies. He was worried about his older brother. Dickory had become passive. So passive since Branch and Mercy’s discovery about his sex change, that it worried Hickory a lot. Dickory rarely spoke, and when he did, it was a whisper. His brother didn’t act normal. Whenever anyone mentioned the idea of raising his twin boys, Dickory would tell them no, or would walk away to avoid the conversation. Hickory was determined to try to convince Dickory that his twins were innocent. He offered his daughters to Dickory and stood by him as he held his nieces. He thought it might be working, because Dickory did start to soften a little bit. He even caught Dickory once changing Treasure’s diaper, without being prompted to do so. 

Dickory did love his nieces and nephew. He treated them kindly and didn’t mind helping take care of them. It helped get his mind off what happened to him for three months, while he was in the sister village. He refused to tell anyone why he didn’t want to raise his sons, other than the fact that he didn’t want children. He didn’t want them to know what really happened. The shame and guilt was too great. He wasn’t sure he could ever say what plagued him. It bothered him that much.

During the early hours of the morning, Dickory woke up to an intense pain in his lower back. It radiated to his abdomen. A sense of panic filled him. He knew they were going to force him to raise these boys, and he didn’t want it. His heart raced as he headed for the bathroom with his hand resting on his enlarged belly. He was hoping to give birth alone. He didn’t want anyone else to see his lower half. It was bad enough that Branch and Mercy knew that he was now physically female down there.

Branch was up, getting ready for his work shift. He saw Dickory as he walked towards the bathroom. He frowned when he realized that Dickory was holding his belly. He rushed after him and stopped the door before Dickory could close it. “Are you alright?”

Dickory had almost got the door shut when Branch rushed over and stopped it. His eyes went wide. He knew Branch wasn’t going to let him give birth alone. He didn’t say anything, in hopes that Branch would let him shut the door. He just stood there with a look of concern on his face. He cringed and closed his eyes when his waters broke.

“Looks like your babies are ready to come. Let's get you to the medical pod. Your stature is a little smaller than normal. I don’t want you dying on us if one of them gets stuck.” Branch took Dickory’s hand and led him towards the door.

Dickory hung his head and frowned as Branch led him towards the door. He didn’t stop, even when a contraction came. The pain wasn’t that bad yet, and he had endured worse pain when he had his surgery. He had been awake during that procedure.

Branch got Dickory to the medical pod and helped him onto a bed. “Mercy, Dickory is in labor.”

Mercy nodded and got ready for the delivery. “Dickory, do you want me to stay, or go?” She understood that Dickory was enduring embarrassment from the surgery he endured two and a half months earlier. She didn’t want him to feel overwhelmed.

Dickory didn’t say anything. He situated himself on his side and grasped onto the sheets as another contraction came. He knew Mercy had a temper and didn’t feel like being yelled at right at that moment if he answered her question wrong.

Branch shared a concerned look with Mercy. Dickory’s silence worried them both. “Mercy, why don’t you stay, just in case he needs a cesarean section?”

“Of course…” Mercy nodded and finished prepping for the delivery of Dickory’s twins. Once she was all set, she sat down by her brother in law and took his hand. “You’re not alone during this Dickory. It’s going to be alright.”

Dickory avoided eye contact with Mercy. She had been treating him nicer, but he didn’t want to believe that his family had forgiven him after years of being an asshole. He quietly hoped that he would deliver the twins soon, so he could go hide from them all. He hadn’t even wanted Branch and Mercy with him when he had his twins, but he knew he didn’t have a choice anymore.

For the next four hours, Dickory endured the pain of labor, without much more than a whimper. He refused to remove his pants while in labor. When the time came to push, he tried to get up. He startled badly when Branch held him down. He took deep breaths as a panic attack set in. He was having a flashback, which wasn’t helping. He held onto his pants when Branch tried to remove them to check his progress.

“Easy Dickory. Take some deep breaths. The pants have to come off while you're pushing. No one is going to hurt you.” Mercy tried to encourage him gently. Despite his attempt to try to hide that he was fearful, she could see that he was petrified.

Branch tried for a few minutes, before pinning the panicking father to the bed. “Mercy? Can you remove his pants? If we can’t get them off, we’ll have to cut them off. I’m sure Silk will make him a new pair.”

“No!” Dickory whimpered and struggled with Branch. He let out a cry of pain as his first twin began crowning. He couldn’t help but bare down. After just a few strong pushes, his baby emerged in his pants.

“Good job Dickory. Those were really good pushes. I’ve got to rescue your son. He’ll get smooshed.” Mercy gently removed Dickory’s pants and took the baby out. She began cleaning the newborn and smiled when he began crying.

The little boy was green with light pink and dark pink two toned hair and a pink nose. He cried as his aunt Mercy cleaned him.

“He’s a handsome boy Dickory. One more baby.” Branch eased off Dickory, now that his pants were off. He got ready to catch the next twin.

Dickory took one look at his son, before looking away. He grunted and pushed for the second twin. He didn’t bother looking when this one arrived. He knew they were likely identical twins.

Branch caught the little one, and began to clean him as he cried in his hands. “They are identical twins as we suspected. You did a great job Dickory. They’re chubby and healthy.”

Mercy set up the first twin in a diaper and swaddled him. She put him on Dickory’s chest and helped him latch on for his first milk.

Dickory cringed when Mercy helped the boy latch on. He kept his eyes away from the newborn. His breathing was labored from the hard work and anxiety.

Branch finished taking care of the second twin. Once he was ready, he helped set him up to nurse. “Do you have names picked out?” He was glad Dickory appeared to be allowing them to feed the twins. It was an improvement compared to the last time they talked to him about his twins.

Mercy watched Dickory’s gaze. It bothered her that he wasn’t watching them nurse. “Look at them, Dickory. They’re very cute.”

“I don’t want them.” Dickory whispered. He swallowed hard when his throat began to feel dry from the labored breathing. He was thirsty, but anxiety had him incredibly nervous. He didn’t want to say the wrong things to Branch or Mercy. He knew both of them had a temper.

“Dickory, whether you like it or not, they came out of you. They are yours. I understand that you were likely raped and forced to have them, but it’s not their fault. They’re innocent. They deserve to know the love of their father.” Branch pushed. He didn’t understand. He loved Moon and Luna, even though he never asked for them.

“It’s going to be alright Dickory. They’re not going to hurt you, like he did.” Mercy also pushed. She had a feeling that Dickory’s babies reminded him of his rapist. She knew it was hard for Goldie for a little while after she had Guy Diamond.

Dickory gritted his teeth and shot a glare at them. “I said no! After they have their first milk, I don’t want to see them, ever again! Only reason I’m letting them have that is because I made a promise to Hickory! Now leave them to nurse, and stop pushing me to do something I don’t want to do! Let me have one thing in this fucking world that I can have a little control over! I don’t want them!”

“They should be a part of your life. You created them! They came out of your loins!” Branch snapped angrily. “Babies are not trash! You can’t throw them away!”

“I didn’t have a choice!” Dickory growled angrily. “Give them to Hickory or someone who can’t have kids. I don’t want them!”

“I didn’t have a choice with Moon and Luna! Goldie didn’t have a choice with Guy Diamond! Your brother didn’t have a choice with his twins! Sky and Cyprus didn’t get a choice with their daughters either! It’s not your twin’s faults!” Branch was seething.

Mercy quietly took the twins away when it was clear they had had enough to eat for the moment. She burped them, and then put them in her hair. She planned to ask Hickory first, since that was Dickory’s wishes. “Branch, that’s enough. Let’s let him be for right now. You know how exhausting labor is.” She was glad she stayed. She didn’t want to think of what might happen if their fight continued. “He might accept them later, after he recovers from labor and delivery.”

Dickory felt the twins leave his chest. He grew quiet and let Branch’s words sink in. He didn’t know Hickory was raped, but the pain of his own rape was hard for him. He just couldn’t let go that he was raped and held captive for three months.

Branch grumbled and went to take care of the mess. He didn’t understand why Dickory was rejecting his babies.

“Be nice to him Branch, or I’ll send Goldie after you.” Mercy smirked when Branch gave her a worried look. “That’s what I thought.” She headed out the door. She wanted Dickory’s twins taken care of right away.

Dickory listened to Mercy go. He curled up into a fetal position and covered himself with the blanket. He began to silently cry. He didn’t want Branch to watch the tears flow.

Branch watched Mercy go, and then shot a glare towards Dickory. When he saw that the blanket was over his head, he stopped himself from doing or saying anything else. Even though he didn’t hear it, he had a feeling Dickory was crying. He would do that sometimes when he cried too. A sigh escaped him, before he continued to work. He would try again after Dickory had a chance to recover. He wasn’t ready to give up on the hope that Dickory would accept his boys.

At the bunker, Mercy went to Hickory and Faith’s room. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Faith had just helped Hickory with a feeding with Treasure and Jewel. She got up and walked over to the door. She answered the door and smiled at Mercy. “You look tired. I was wondering where you were, until I realized Dickory and Branch were gone too. Did he have them?”

“Yeah, he had them.” Mercy removed the twins from her hair. “He’s still rejecting them. It appears he would rather have Hickory raise them. I wanted to ask you two first, before asking anyone else.”

Hickory got up and walked over to Mercy. He reached towards the twins and gently took the second born. He held him and smiled softly. “I’ll take them. This one is Justice.” He tucked him into his hair and then took the first born. “This one is Peace.” He held him to his chest and gently made his way over to the bassinet, where his twin girls slept. He had no problem raising his nephews.

Faith watched her husband and smiled. She was so proud of him. “Mercy, do you think we can convince Dickory to pump milk? Four babies is a lot for Hickory to feed. My milk is starting to dry up.”

“I’ll try, but I won’t make any promises. He’s in emotional turmoil right now.” Mercy gave Faith a hug, before heading for her bedroom. She was ready for bed after working an extra five hours. As she settled down in bed, she quietly prayed that Dickory would one day accept his twin boys.


	29. A Step In The Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind gesture helps bring some light into the darkness that had consumed Dickory’s life.

The next morning, Dickory and Mercy headed for the bunker. After a day of rest, Dickory was ready to go home to continue his recovery. He had agreed to pump milk for his sons without any argument. He did this for three reasons. He wanted to live, his mammary glands had begun to feel uncomfortable from filling with milk, and he knew his brother had his hands full. He appreciated that his brother took on the task that he felt he couldn’t do. “Thank you for walking me home, Mercy.”

“You’re very welcome, Dickory.” Mercy opened the door for Dickory. Once inside, she headed for the bathroom, to take a quick bath. She had had a long talk with Dickory during the night, and although she wasn’t able to get much out of him, she had come up with an idea that would help him during his journey of recovering from a traumatic experience.

“Happy birthday, Dickory.” Sky was on the couch. He had Leaf draped over his shoulder. He had heard that Dickory had rejected his twins. He didn’t understand, but he decided to be neutral, unlike his brother.

“Oh, it’s my birthday?” Dickory shrugged, before heading towards his room. Now that Mercy wasn’t with him, he wanted to go hide. She had made him feel better, but he still felt like a terrible troll.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” Goldie stopped in front of Dickory and put her hands on her hips. “I made a big birthday breakfast, just for you and Hickory. You need to eat. Mercy called me earlier this morning and said you didn’t eat at all yesterday or during the night. I heard that Branch and Mercy had to force you to drink. You could have dehydrated!”

“I helped aunt Goldie make poppyseed muffins. I know you like them uncle Dickory.” Parsley walked over and showed his uncle one of his muffins.

Dickory looked down and sighed tiredly. “I’m not hungry. I don’t deserve it anyway.” He went around Goldie and continued his way towards his room.

“Get back here, I’m not done with you!” Goldie wrapped her hair around Dickory’s arm and made him stop. She moved closer, until she could reach him with her arms. She pulled him into a hug and held him. “Parsley, go back to the kitchen. I need to talk to uncle Dickory.” She watched Parsley go, and then looked at Dickory. “Dickory, I think I know what’s going on. I understand a whole lot more than you think I do. The guilt is unbearable, but we’ll help you get through this. I know Branch was mad at you yesterday, but it doesn’t mean he won’t forgive you. We understand you must have gone through a lot. You were gone for three months. I’m sure since you got pregnant at the beginning of those three months, and had surgery right before you came home, you were likely captive of your rapist during that whole time. I don’t want to force you to say what you went through. I want you to do what makes you comfortable.” She sighed and eased her grip. “Cyprus said something last night that made me realize another reason why you can’t do it. The twins look like your father, Tourmaline. I’m sure the injury he caused you as a baby has left a sting that can never heal. I understand why you can’t take care of Peace and Justice.”

Dickory resisted the hug at first, but as Goldie talked to him, he slowly relaxed. “Yes, they do look like my father.” He closed his eyes and sighed softly. He didn’t want the reminder. “I’m sorry for being a terrible brother and uncle. I’m sorry for being a good for nothing father too.” He didn’t want to admit it, but Goldie had figured out parts of his problems. A family history of abuse hadn’t helped his mental state at all.

“You’re not terrible Dickory. You’ve been through a lot. I understand now. We all understand. We’ll be more understanding in the future when you have a short fuse. We’re sorry for not accepting you the way you are.” Goldie smiled softly. Dickory’s grumpiness had scared her in the past, but now she knew part of the reason why he acted the way he did. She silently wondered if her father and Silver may not have been abused too. “I think some counseling will help you. River says she would do it.”

“River is a great counselor. She’s helped me with some of my own past demons.” Mercy walked over to them and joined the hug. “Dickory, I know you've been through a lot, and you’re not willing to share. That’s alright. I understand it. I have a special gift for you, for your birthday. I hope you accept it.” She reached into her freshly blow dried hair and pulled out a journal.

Dickory took the journal into his hands and opened it. He raised a brow and looked up at Mercy. “This book has no words or pictures.”

Goldie couldn’t help but snort a giggle. “That’s not a book…”

“It’s a journal. Here’s a pen to write with.” Mercy gave Dickory a feather pin. It was one of Ruffle’s colorful feathers attached to a pen. “It’s a birthday present from Ruffle.” She smiled at him when he gave her a questioning look. “When I feel bothered by my past trauma, I write in my own journal. It’s my thoughts and feelings. No one reads it but me. I don’t even let Sky read it. Now you can do the same thing. It won’t cure the pain you feel, but it could help relieve some of the stress.”

Dickory tucked the journal and pen into his hair. He gave Mercy another hug. “I understand now. Thank you, both of you.” A little light came back into his eyes. His sister in laws had just given him a little bit of courage. He still had a long way to go.

Goldie smiled softly and waited a few more minutes, before nudging them both towards the kitchen. “Alright, let’s go eat, before breakfast gets cold.” She waited for them to go, before following them. She knew they might not ever know exactly what Dickory went through for three months, but she saw a small spark of hope light up in Dickory’s eyes. She hoped that this would help him get through this difficult time. He deserved to be happy again.


	30. A Family Full Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday party brings a large family together, to celebrate the birthday of a special set of twins.

Later that evening, all of Hickory and Dickory’s family and friends gathered to celebrate their thirty second birthday. Once everyone was gathered, they all began to chat and visit. Although Hickory had two weeks to recover from having his twin girls, Dickory had only just had his sons the day before. All the parents knew how sore and exhausting it was to do much of anything for the first few days, so they all kept the party slightly calmer than it would be.

Bella slowly made her way towards Dickory. She had something for him, but was afraid to give it to him. He had been so angry when he realized his blue seashell was missing. She feared he would scream at her for not only not returning the shell right away, but for also holding it for the last two and a half months. Once she was next to him, she quickly put the shell and a box of chocolates in his hands before backing away from him. “I’m very sorry I didn’t give it back sooner. I was scared...”

Dickory’s eyes went wide. He thought the seashell had gone missing during his capture. He was so glad to see it again. “Thank you! I thought it was lost forever!” He tucked his gift and shell into his long red hair, and then pulled Bella into a hug with a sigh of relief. “My dad gave this to me the week before he died from a terrible illness. He told me he knew he couldn’t take back the things that happened to me in my infancy, but he hoped that it would give me good luck. I also love chocolate…”

Bella felt a little more guilty, but she was glad he wasn’t mad. “I’m glad you like chocolate.”

Dickory smiled up at her. The smile faded when he heard a baby crying. Instincts to care for a newborn kicked in. He let Bella go and headed for the cries. It was Peace. He glanced at the newborn as he cried next to Hickory, who was nursing Treasure and Justice, so he couldn’t nurse Peace yet. He hesitated, before picking up his son. He quietly let the baby boy latch on and looked away as his son nursed off of him.

“Dickory? You’re nursing your son?” Faith looked shocked. She wasn’t going to turn down help, but he had been so adamant that he would have nothing to do with his sons.

Hickory stayed quiet. He knew if he pushed their luck, Dickory would likely stop helping. He was glad his brother was trying.

“I still can’t raise them. I’ll help…” Dickory murmured. He couldn’t deny that he had a slight connection with his twins. He just wasn’t sure he could handle them alone. It was a very terrifying notion to him. He quietly set up Jewel so she could nurse too. “Maybe if I help with my nieces…”

“I’m glad you’ve accepted helping, Dickory. I honestly couldn’t imagine my life without Joy and Humble.” Bella settled down beside Faith and leaned into her best friend. She continued to lean onto her during her grieving process. Life was still hard without Magnus, and he had been gone for about eight months. She knew she could easily go home, but she didn’t want to lose the support she had in Hickory and Faith.

Bella wasn’t the only one who had a long way to go in recovery. Nearby, Rose was helping Cyprus with their newborn daughter, Ivory. Other than losing some weight, she no longer showed signs of the cancer that claimed one of her kidneys. Excalibur was trying to play with his new cousins. He was still stiff when he moved around, but he was making great improvements. Goldie was over next to Branch. She had her hand on her belly. After trying for half a year, she had conceived again. She was only about a month along. She hoped this little baby made it to term. Iron was right next to Goldie, rubbing her belly for luck. He just found out that he was going to be a big brother soon. He still held onto hope that his good daddy would come back and bring him home, but he felt he made a great friend and godmother in Goldie. Juniper was quietly nursing her twins right next to Iron. After finding out he was her half brother, she began forming a relationship with him. She was glad she had a brother. She thought he was very sweet. Shamrock was doing better as well, and showed no signs of having a badly broken leg or shattered arm. His age had been a huge factor in that. He was chasing Parsley away from Clover again, because he was flirting with her again. He was just as fiercely protective of his sister as ever. He wasn’t ready for her to grow up.

As the party continued, a dark figure watched them nearby. Little did they know, Dickory’s torturer, rapist, and abuser, was watching them. It was Dickory and Hickory’s insane father, Doctor Tourmaline. He knew it was Dickory and Hickory’s birthday, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t cared about his son’s lives since he was driven out of the colony for an accident that he had tried to fix. He had plans of making their lives a living hell for that, but for his plan to work, he needed to wait. In order to do what he wanted to do to the colony, he needed an army that was on his side. He knew that the children he wanted to steal needed time to grow. He silently left without a sound. He planned to return in five years, when all those babies and newborns were old enough to not be as dependent on their parents, but still be young enough to be influenceable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of part 2. I obviously have a part 3 planned and it will come soon. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
